Helga Petterson och Häxjägarorden
by HonorineHermelin
Summary: Vad händer när Helga Petterson vid femton års ålder får ett mystiskt brev från Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk? Hur ska hennes frikyrkilga famlij reagera? Vad är Sveriges Häxjägarorden egentligen ute efter? Och är magin ond eller god, egentligen?
1. Det första brevet

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Helga Pettersson var helt säkert på att hon på inga sätt någon ovanlig flicka. Hon var näst äldst i en syskonskara på fem syskon, precis som ganska många andra. Precis som många andra var hon också, för vilken gång i ordningen viste hon inte, arg på sina föräldrar. Till skillnad från många andra däremot var hon tvungen att dölja sin ilska, eftersom hennes föräldrar tyckte att ilska och vrede var något som inte skulle tolereras. De resonerade som så att om man inte låtsas om människors mörka krafter så finns de inte. Därför var det enda sättet för Helga att bli av med ilskan att vara arg själv, när ingen annan var i närheten. Det var därför hon låg klarvaken i klockan sex på en sommarlovsmorgon och muttrade argt för sig själv.

Det var en sval sommarmorgon i mitten av juli och genom det vidöppna fönstret hördes surret från olika insekter och det ljusa kvittret från en koloni av småfåglar. Det var svårt att vara arg någon längre stund när solen precis höll på att gå upp och Helga kände efter en halvtimmes muttrande att hon var tvungen att antingen gå upp eller försöka somna om. Eftersom det logiska att göra om man är vaken klockan sex på morgonen och är en ordentlig flicka är att försöka somna om bestämde hon sig till sist för att gå upp och ta ett morgondopp. Ilskan hade gjort henne rastlös och det var knappt att hon lyckades behärska sig tillräckligt mycket för att inte slamra när hon smög ner för trappan till övervåningen och ut ur huset.

Hon hittade snabbt stigen i det skumma sommarnattljuset och följde den vant ett par minuter genom lövskogen. När hon kom fram till vattenbrynet drog hon snabbt av sig den obekväma badrocken och klöv vattenytan med en tyst rysning.

Efter att ha simmat runt några minuter kravlade hon sig upp på stranden, huttrande men uppiggad och gladare än förut. När hon hade svept in sig badrocken och tagit på sig sina sandaler fick hon plötsligt syn på en brun kattuggla som satt på en gren fyra meter ifrån henne.

Att säga att Helga blev överraskad vore att underdriva. Få människor har någonsin sätt en uggla i hela sina liv och speciellt inte på så nära håll. Förstummad tittade hon på den vackra djuret som tittade vänligt men frågande på henne. hon vågade inte röra sig ur fläcken av rädsla för att den vackra fågeln skulle flyga sin väg ifrån henne. Hon ville att den skulle stanna kvar, hon ville aldrig släppa den med blicken. Hon tänkte att om hon stod helt blickstilla och inte skrämde den så skulle den kanske inte flyga iväg riktigt än.

Just då gav kattugglan, som inte var van vid riktigt lika mycket uppmärksamhet, ifrån sig ett irriterat hoande. Den lyfte bredde ut vingarna och med ett par snabba vingslag var den framme vid hennes fötter innan hon äns hade hunnit reagera. Medan Helga förstummad följde den med blicken gav ugglan till ännu ett "hoho" och flög med en graciös rörelse bort över sjön och sedan över trädtopparna på andra sidan.

Efter någon minut böjde sig Helga ner och tog upp kuvertet som ugglan hade släppt framför hennes fötter. På utsidan av kuvertet stod följande adress skriven med rött bläck:

_Helga Petterson_

_Det Fjärde Dragiga Sovrummet_

_Övreby 5, Småland_

Helga tittade med höjda ögonbryn på kuvertet medan hon läste adressen en gång till. Någon som skickade brev med _ugglor_ viste att hon sov i det fjärde sovrummet. Och att det var dragigt. Dessutom hade avsändaren inte brytt sig om att skriva någon postort på kuvertet, bara småland. Hon han tänka att ugglor kanske navigerar efter landskap istället för postadresser innan hon insåg vad hon hade tänkt. Det här var nog det knäppaste hon hade varit med om. Helga kliade sig i huvudet och log snett. "jag borde nog sova mer…" muttrade hon till ingen särskild samtidigt som hon sprättade upp kuvertet med sina fingrar.

_Kära Helga Petterson._

_Jag har härmed den stora glädjen att meddela att du erbjuds en plats på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk. Vi förväntar oss din uggla inom tre veckor. Terminen startar den tjugofemte augusti och tåget till skolan avgår från stockholmscentral 10.00 den tjugofjärde samma månad. Biljett bifogas._

_Det är tillåtet att medtaga ett djur, till exempel en katt ELLER uggla ELLER padda. Observera att inga djur vars skötsel kräver mycket tid får medföras. Av säkerhetsskäl är INGA salamandrar är tillåtna att medföra för eleverna._

_Vi ber att få påpeka att inga förstaårselever är tillåtna att ta med sig en egen kvast._

_Lista på nödvändig utrustning bifogas._

_Med Vänliga Hälsningar_

_Professor Rotvid Sahle_

_Vice Rektor för Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, Professor i Försvar mot Svartkonster._

"Vad i hela…" tänkte Helga och satte sig förstummad på närmsta sten. Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk. Magi. Fanns. På riktigt.

Helga kliade sig i huvudet. Om det inte vore för att hon med egna ögon hade sett brevet bli levererat av en uggla skulle hon vara helt säker på att det var ett dåligt skämt. Hon var fortfarande inte säker på att hon skulle lita på sina ögon. Det skulle vara mycket lättare att släppa brevet i sjön och aldrig tänka mer på saken bestämde hon sig för. Men det kunde hon inte göra. Inte när hon erbjöds en chans att slippa sina föräldrar, syskonen och det dragiga sovrummet.

Att ett tåg avgick till skolan från Stockholm måste ju rimligtvis betyda att den låg väldigt långt bort, eller hur? Tänk att bo med andra människor, vara en i mängden. Hon fantiserade om hur det skulle vara att möta människor som inte viste något om henne eller hennes familj. Människor som aldrig hade hört talas om Övreby eller Frälsetorp, det inofficiella öknamnet på hennes hem.

Men hon insåg att det skulle innebära mycket problem på vägen dit, till Blåehög. Det var inte bara tomt prat som gjorde att det stora röda huset med de fem dragiga sovrummen kallades Frälsetorp. Hennes familj var i sjätte generationen djupt kristna. Det var inget problem i sig, det insåg Helga. Problemet var den stränghet det hade tagit sig uttryck i. Helga kunde inte se något ont i den graciösa ugglans flykt över vattnet eller i magi, om någonting sådant nu fanns. Men hon viste att hennes familj, och då främst hennes föräldrar såg saken på ett helt annorlunda sätt.

Hon såg ut över sjön och insöp skönheten omkring henne. Nej, tänkte hon. Det här måste vara värt priset. Det här är något jag verkligen, verkligen vill göra. Så har jag aldrig känt förut. Det här måste gå.

Den brunhåriga flickan tittade ner på brevet i sitt knä. Det här får inte vara ett skämt, tänkte hon, det får verkligen inte vara det. Sedan insåg hon att hon skakade av köld från den blöta badrocken.

Hon gick snabbt upp till huset genom skogen samtidigt som hon febrilt försökte hitta svar på de tusen frågorna som hoppade runt i hennes huvud som yra bin. Hur hade ugglan vetat var den skulle hitta henne? hur viste den som skrev adressen på kuvertet vilket rum hon bodde i? Var låg den där skolan? vad var det för skola? Vad skulle hennes föräldrar säga ? skulle de försöka hindra henne eller skulle de slänga ut henne? och vad var det för konstiga människor som heter saker som ROTVID?

Hon blev avbruten i sina funderingar av ett högt skrik. Miriam, en av Helgas mer företagsamma småsystrar kom farande mot henne med hög hastighet och två sekunder senare var Helga fälld till marken av en glädjetjutande sjuåring.

"Hej!" vrålade Miriam så att det nästan ekade mellan trädstammarna. "Har du varit och badat?"

"ja," svarade Helga. "har någon annan vaknat än?"

"ja! Det är bara Johannes som fortfarande sover."

"typiskt honom" svarade Helga leende. "Men hörrudu lilltrollet, vad sägs om lite frukost?"

"JA!" vrålade Miriam, den här gången inte fullt så högt. "Kan du göra en äggmacka till mig?" frågade hon medan Helga lyfte upp henne på höften för att bära henne tillbaka till huset.

"kan jag väll. Om du slutar skrika"

När de kom in i köket var de flesta redan församlade runt köksbordet. Till och med Johannes stod i dörren till övervåningen med en sömndrucken min. Helga gjorde varsin äggmacka till sig och Miriam medan hon försökte komma på ett bra sätt att gömma det skrymmande brevet. Det slutade med att hon helt enkelt lade det framför sig på spiselkransen medan hon stekte limpmackorna och äggen.

"Vad är det här?" frågade Johannes och tittade misstänksamt på henne och tog upp brevet

"Ett brev tror jag nog bestämt. Till mig."

"så mycket har jag fattat" fnös han. "men varför står det vilket sovrum du har?" han satte sig vid bordet och började läsa högt.

_"Till Helga Pettersson._

_Jag har härmed den stora glädjen att meddela att du erbjuds en plats på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk…_

_…Med Vänliga Hälsningar_

_Professor Rotvid Sahle_

_Vice Rektor för Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk"_

När han var klar var det tyst en lång stund.

"Hur fick du det här" morrade Åke, Helgas pappa och tittade besviket på henne.

"av en Uggla" Johannes frustade i sin mjölk.

"en uggla?" sa Sara, deras mamma frågande.

"en uggla," svarade Helga "I morse när jag tog ett bad satt den på en gren när jag kom upp. Den bara tittade på mig. sedan släppte den brevet framför mina fötter och flög iväg över sjön."

"Det här är inte bra." sade Åke. "I dag är det du och jag som ringer Häxjägar Ordens huvudkontor. Vi ska nog hitta ett sätt att få dem att lämna dig ifred" Han tittade på henne på ett sätt som skulle föreställa lugnande.

"Men" sa Helga. "Jag vill inte att de ska lämna mig i fred." Det blev nästan dödstyst i rummet. Det enda som hördes var Miriam som långsamt tuggade på sin äggmacka.

"Jag vill åka dit. Jag vill veta hur det är."

"Nej" sa Sara.

"varför inte?"

"För att vi inte vet något om de här människorna. För att det är onaturligt. För att häxor och trollkarlar är onda, för att det är en synd att använa magi."

"Men hur kan det vara det fel? Gud har ju skapat dem också? Oss också?"

"Vi pratar med Häxjägarorden och ser vad de har att säga." sa Åke. "Det kanske kan övertala dig om det här inte är något som man kan ta lätt på"

"Men jag tar ju inte lätt på det! Jag vill ju göra det här! Jag är ju bered att göra vad som helst för att få åka dit, få vara där! Jag vill så gärna se hur det är. Förstår ni inte? Jag är ju en av dem. De är som jag." Hennes föräldrar utbytte en outgrundlig blick.

"Om jag inte gör det kommer jag undra hela livet hur det hade varit. Jag skulle aldrig sluta var arg på er för att ni hindrade mig från att utforska den här möjligheten."

Åke rynkade pannan men sa inget. Sara reste sig och gick ut ur rummet. Som på en given signal flydde de andra fyra syskonen åt olika håll efter att ha plockat undan sin disk. Helga gick upp till det fjärde dragiga sovrummet och stirrade argt i taket. Efter en stund började hon istället att fundera på hur det skulle kunna vara att gå på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk.

När hon kom ner ett par timmar senare för att hjälpa till med lunchen var stämningen fortfarande tryckt. Åke och Sara gav Johannes och Markus, som var mittenbarnet, i uppdrag att duka av och diska efter att alla hade ätit. De tågade med sammanbitna miner in i arbetsrummet och vinkade till Helga att hon skulle följa efter." Arbetsrummet" var en skrubb något större än tre garderober och inredningen bestod av en telefon, två pinnstolar och ett rangligt skrivbord. Sara började prata.

"Vi har ringt Sveriges Häxaxjägarorden. De bekräftade att det här brukar hända då och då…" hennes läppar smalnade, "…det här att någon av oss blir erbjudna en plats. Det var därför vi viste att det var dem vi skulle ringa och att det inte var något skämt. Helga, du förstår, det här har hänt förut i vår släkt. Och i många andra familjer som lever i Kristus. Det är tydligen inte en bestraffning även om Orden höll med om att det kan vara ett sätt för Gud att pröva vår trohet. Din trohet mest av allt skulle jag tro."

"men," sa Åke, "de tror också att situationen kan användas till det bästa."

"Hur då?" frågade Helga.

"De vill att du bor på deras avprogrameringsgård, preliminärt fram till den tjugofjärde augusti. Om du sköter dig, och jag säger om, så är det möjligt att du kan få åka till den här satanistiska skolan."

"Den är garanterat inte satanistisk, om något," sa Helga honungslent, och tänkte på ugglan, "men jag ska göra mitt bästa för att göra Häxjägarorden nöjd"


	2. Välkommen till Gårde

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

* * *

Redan dagen efter grälet med Sara och Åke satt Helga på tåget, på väg till Sveriges Häxjägarorden. Hon viste inte vad hon skulle tro om vare sig det mystiska ugglebrevet eller hennes föräldrars reaktion på det. "_Detta har hänt förr bland oss_", så hade de sagt. Men varför talades det aldrig om det i såna fall? Församlingen skulle väll aldrig ha velat hålla tyst om detta bevis för att djävulen fans till. Hon kliade sig konfunderat i sitt bruna, yviga hår. Tåget stannade in och hon klev av med sin stora tunga ryggsäck i släptåg.

Hon såg sig omkring. Det var en mellanstor svensk stad, med pressbyrå, papperskorgar och barnfamiljer i vanlig ordning. Hon hade på sig ett par jeans och ett svart linne, över det hade hon en svart flecetröjja med öppning fram, som överenskommet. Hon insåg att de som skulle möta henne viste precis hur hon var klädd medan hon inte viste någonting över huvud taget om dem. Skulle de vara många? Skulle de vara gamla? Sveriges Häxjägarorden. Hon stod och väntade på Sveriges Häxjägarorden. Om inte det var knäppt så viste hon inte vad som var det.

En lång blond kvinna kom fram mot henne. Hon hade ett par enkla, blekta jeans och en vi tunika över det. Hon hade ett par snygga, svarta solglasögon i pannan och tittade självsäkert men frågande på Helga.

"Är det du som är Helga?" frågade kvinnan.

"Ja", svarade Helga. "Är det du som är Sveriges Häxjägarorden?" Kvinnan, som såg ut att var i yngre medelåldern skrattade varmt och sträckte fram en solbränd, välmanikyrerad hand.

"Jag heter Maria." Helga tog handen.

"Helga. Men det viste du ju redan." Kvinnan nickade leende.

"ja du, Helga, ska vi ta och åka ut till gården på en gång eller är det något du behöver?" Helga skakade på huvudet. "Nej, då så. Jag tror att du kommer trivas här med oss förstår du. Det är en trevlig gård och du kommer säkert att tycka om de andra som är där. Du har resten av dagen idag på dig att göra dig hemmastad, så börjar vi arbeta i morgon." Medan Maria talade hade de kommit fram till bilen och hon öppnade bagageluckan så att Helga kunde lägga in sin ryggsäck. De åkte i ungefär en kvart i tystnad, när Maria svängde in bilen på en liten avtagsväg började hon förklara mer om "kursgården", som hon kallade den.

"Den är inte så stor för att var en kursgård men den räcker för att täcka våra behov." Hon gav Helga en snabb blick, "Vi är ingen stor organisation direkt. Och just nu är det lugnare än vanligt. Det är värre på hösten och våren. Då ringer det människor hela tiden som har blivit ledda från Jesus av olika häxkonster." Helga rös. Hon kände sig inte ett dugg "ledd ifrån Jesus." över huvud taget tyckte hon att folk som Maria lät ganska läskiga när de pratade sådär, som om världen, och livet var någon sort kamp mellan svart och vitt. Maria misstolkade hennes rysning och sa med överraskande mjuk röst:

"Ja, vist är det hemskt vad de mörka krafterna kan göra med människor. Men oroa dig inte Helga, ska nog kunna få ordning på dig." Helga tittade förstummad på den tandkrämsperfekta kvinnan bredvid sig men han tack och lov inte säga vad hon tänkte, just då stannade bilen helt.

"Då var vi äntligen framme," kvittrade Maria, "Välkommen till Gårde. Följ med mig så ska jag visa dig till ditt rum."

Rummet var enkelt inrett med ett skrivbord, en säng och en stol som såg obekväm ut. Ett fönster med rosarött spräckliga gardiner gav utsikt över en åker med något grönt som vajjade.

"Vi äter middag klockan sex. Du kommer till matsalen genom att följa korridoren rakt fram tills du kommer till hallen, där tar du till vänster. Duch och WC finns i korridoren. Om du vill be så har vi ett litet Kapell, du ser det om du går ute genom entrén och tittar till vänster. Har du några frågor?" Helga skakade på huvudet, mån om att bli av med den ständigt leende kvinnan.

"Ok. Då ses vi på middagen då."

"Ok," sa Helga.

När klockan var sex hade Helga hunnit vara uttråkad tillräckligt länge för att till och med uppskatta Marias glättiga sällskap. Fördelen, tänkte hon tyst för sig själv, med att vara på Gårde var att hon inte verkade förväntas hjälpa till med någonting.

Hon letade sig fram genom huset tills hon kom till ett lite större rum där de flesta på gården verkade ha samlats. Hon blev snabbt presenterad för tio personer, de flesta lika krystat leende som Maria. Den senare var dock omgiven av en air av perfektion som ingen av de andra verkade ha lyckats bemästra än. Helga kände igen den här sortens människor, och hon var inte förvånad över att hitta dem här. I Försammlingen där hemma hade det vimlat av dem, även om Maria verkade ha satt sig i sinnet att hon skulle ta den plastiga perfektionismen till nya höjder.

Förutom henne själv och en flicka i tjugoårsåldern verkade de flesta på Gårde var i förtioårsåldern. Fem av dem berättade att de hade ett förflutet inom New Age och att de var på Gårde för en avprogrammerings kurs som hade börjat tidigare i veckan, speciellt utformad för dem som hade, som Maria uttryckte det, ägnat sig åt avgudadyrkan. Två män som såg något äldre ut än genomsnittet var där för att leda kursen. Den ena log överseende så fort någon sa någonting men yttrade själv inte ett ord under hela måltiden, den andre gjorde buttra inflikningar här och där utan att egentligen verka lyssna speciellt mycket på samtalet.

De återstående två personerna var en man och en kvinna, bägge två iförda bylsiga flecetröjjor, jeans och äppelröda kinder såg de mer ut som ett par friluftsmänniskor än som två människor som hade vigt sina liv till att jaga häxor och trollkarlar. Mannen presenterade sig som Frans och drog sig undan direkt efter middagen.

"Meditation," sa kvinnan, som hette Rut menande. "Du borde prova det någon gång om du inte redan har gjort det. Men du kanske föredrar bön?"

"De glider rätt ofta in i varandra för mig" sa Helga svävande. Hon tyckte att de flesta här var rätt trevliga om än lite fnoskiga. Rut var inte riktigt lika skrämmande som Maria och hon verkade faktiskt lyssna på vad Helga sa. Hon bestämde sig för att ta risken att fråga Rut en sak hon hade undrat ganska länge.

"Finns det något att göra här, egentligen?" Rut såg frågande ut. "Jag menar några böcker att läsa, någonstans att bada? En teve? Ett pingisbord, vad som helst?"

Rut ruskade ursäktande på huvudet.

"Vi vill egentligen inte ha något här som distrahera kursdeltagarna. Det är lätt att man flyr in i något annat när man borde tänka på något som man tycker är jobbigt och ledsamt." Helga nickade uppgivet. Hon bestämde sig för att ta en promenad för att försöka få tiden att gå.

Efter en timmes vankande fram och tillbaka på landvägen kom hon till en liten dunge där hon satte sig ner på en sten. Hon kände sig uppgiven över hur snurrigt allting hade blivit. På grund av att något halvtokig trollkarl som hade Rotvid hade skickat ett brev med en uggla till henne hade hon alltså gått med på att vara isolerad med tio tokiga superkristna de två sista veckorna på hennes sommarlov. Och för vad? Hon viste ju _ingenting_ om vare sig det där stället Blåehög eller magi eller ugglepost.

Det senare, avgjorde hon, var det mest akuta problemet. Det hade stått i brevet att skolan förväntade sig hennes _uggla_ inom två veckor. Att de förväntade sig hennes uggla måste väll betyda att de förväntade sig att hon skulle skicka brev till dem med en uggla och tala om ifall hon ville ha platsen på skolan eller inte? Jo, resonerade hon, om man skickar brev med ugglor är det ju kanske rimligt att man förväntar sig att få svar på samma sätt.

"Men var i hela världen ska jag få tag på en uggla?" hon insåg inte att hon hade pratat högt med sig själv. För en vecka sedan hade hon aldrig sätt en uggla förut i hela sitt liv. Nu måste hon hitta en inom några dagar och dessutom övertala den om att ta med ett rev till ett ställe som hon inte äns kände till adressen till. Hur övertalade man en uggla? Och var hittade man en? Helga begravde ansiktet i sina händer och stönade högt. Vad hade hon gjort för att förtjäna den här soppan?

"HO HO" hördes en röst bakom henne. Hon hoppade till och vände sig snabbt om. På en låg gren på trädet bakom henne satt samma uggla som hon hade träffat vid sjön hemma i Småland. Den tittade på henne och klippte med vingarna.

"Har du ett brev till mig nu igen? Eller har du lust att sitta kvar på den där pinnen tills i morgon när jag kommer ha kunnat fixa ett brev som du kan ta med dig jag-vet-inte-vart? " frågade Helga.

"HOHO" sa ugglan en gång till och tittade irriterat på henne, som för att säga att hon faktiskt var riktigt dum om hon trodde att han kunde svara. Sedan sträckte ugglan långsamt fram sitt högra ben och tittade uppfodrande på Helga. Det satt ett brev i hans klor.

* * *

**Författarens anmärkningar: Jag har hysteriskt roligt när jag skriver det här, hoppas att fler börjar lägga upp svensk fanfic här på **

**Sedan vill jag be Lady Greensleves om ursäkt för att jag råkade påstå att hennes eminenta fic "To Be Or Not To Be" är oavslutad, vilketinte stämmer!**

Och om det finns en Beeta någonstans där ute som tycker att den här ficen är värd besväret så kan du väll höra av dig!

Recencioner gör mig glad host.


	3. Mörkerbrev

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

**Discalimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv.Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om den i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!**

* * *

**Mörkerbrev**

_Kära Helga Petterson._

_Som du säkert har förstått börjar anmälningstiden till Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk att närma sig sitt slut. På grund av Din ickemagiska bakgrund har vi all förståelse för att Du ännu inte har haft möjlighet att besvara vårt föregående brev. _

_För att ändå ge dig en möjlighet att tacka ja till utbildningsplatsen sänder jag dig därför detta brev, Ugglan som levererade det till dig kommer stanna i din närhet i ett dygn för att ge dig tid att skriva ett svarsbrev._

_För inköp av nödvändig utrustning hänvisar vi till Spiraltorget. Nya medlemmar i den magiska världen kan vara intresserade av att veta att en ångbåt till Spiraltorget avgår från stockholmsström kl. 12 på lördagar och söndagar. _

_Med Vänliga Hälsningar_

_Professor Rotvid Sahle_

_Vice Rektor för Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, Professor i Försvar mot Svartkonster._

_Till Professor Rotvid Sahle_

_Jag accepterar gärna platsen på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk. Tack för hjälpen med Ugglan, han har varit mycket hjälpsam. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar_

_Helga Petterson_

I själva verket hade ugglan följt efter henne i femton timmar innan Helga hade lyckats övertala Häxjägarorden att låta henne tacka ja till skolan. Hon misstänkte att det hade något att göra med det nervösa sammanbrott som Maria hade fått när den stora kattugglan hade kommit inflygande i matsalen vid frukost.

Till och med Hanna såg blek ut när den satte sig på uppe på kanten av ett skåp och hoade två gånger innan den blinkade till och somnade. Helga hade ingen aning om att ugglor kunde snarka, men de gjorde de uppenbarligen, om än tyst.

Det enda som hördes var ugglans lätta, susande snarkningar. Hela orden såg skärrad ut och stirrade rakt på henne. En av deltagarna i avprogrammeringskursen hade utan att märka de lagt en sked fil i sitt kaffe och en av de stränga gamla herrarna såg som att han ville slänga sin stora, tunga bok i huvudet på Helga eller ugglan och inte kunde bestämma sig för vilken av dem han skulle välja.

Till slut kunde Helga inte hålla sig för skratt längre. De här människorna var verkligen tokiga. Hur kunde de bli så rädda för något så vackert och naturligt som en kattuggla? När hon hade sett den första gången hade hon varit full av vördnad och glädje över att få möta den stora, vackra fågeln. Hur kunde de vara så småsinta att de blev _rädda?_

"jag har fått brev." sa hon. "Från dem."

"Ut" sa Frans till de andra. "ingen stannar utom jag, Hanna, Karin, Maria och Helga." De strama ledarna för avprogrameringskursen såg ut som att de tänkte invända, sedan slängde de varsin blick på Helga och Ugglan som satt snett bakom henne.

"Ni hörde" fräste en av dem till de andra, "vi samlas i kapellet för _förbön"_. "Jasså", tänkte Helga, de tänker be för mig och min syndiga själ. Så rörande. Hon bestämde sig för att försöka tacka ugglan på ett bra sätt innan han flög iväg.

När alla de andra hade lämnat rummet tog hon upp brevet och läste upp det. Maria log stelt och Frans rynkade pannan.

"Det är precis som förra gången" sa Hanna. Karin såg sorgset på henne.

"Förra gången?" frågade Helga.

"Vi har försökt låta ett barn som blev "kallat" av dem att åka tidigare. Vi hoppades att det barnet skulle få möjlighet att berätta trollkarlsvärldens hemligheter för oss så att vi skulle kunna planera attacker mot den. Men de där vedervärdiga svartkonstnärerna förstod det och förhäxade henne på något sätt så att hon inte kunde berätta något. Till slut bestämde vi oss för att ta henne ur skolan. "

"Men vi tror att det kanske kan gå annorlunda med dig, och vi är beredda att göra ett nytt försök."

"men det innebär att du måste lova att sammarbeta full ut. Vi kräver ett brev varje vecka med raporter om allt du ser i svartkosntskolan."

"Ok" sa helga. Det kunde det vara värt. Hon trodde faktiskt inte att hon skulle komma så lindrigt undan från början.

"Och" sa Maria, "att du spenderar dina sommarlov här på Gårde med Orden." Helga suckade och stirrade ner i bordet. Elva veckor med Maria _Varje_ sommar? På ett ställe där det inte fanns en enda bok, dator, badplats eller jämnårig? Hon kunde knappt tänka sig något _tråkigare_ sätt att spendera ett sommarlov Men om det var det som krävdes sp kunde det vara värt det för att slippa frälsetorp och högstadiet inne på orten. Hon såg på Ugglan på toppen av skåpet och hur dess andetag fick kroppen att omärkligt röra sig uppåt och neråt.

"Ok." sa hon.

Och så kom det sig att Professor Sahle fick ett besök av en mycket mätt kattuggla ett par timmar senare.

* * *

**Tack till Lady Greensleves och Morag för era recensioner! **

**Förlåt för att det här kapitlet är kort, det är för att det bereder plats för nästa som är nästan helt klart!**


	4. Spiraltorget

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

**Disclaimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv.Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!**

**

* * *

**

**Spiraltorget**

Utanför Livrustkammaren var den vanliga blandningen av turister och barnfamiljer samlad. De enda som stack ut ur mängden och varken köade för att få komma in eller bar magväskor och kameror var en liten grupp på fem personer som stod en liten bit från de andra.

Den kortare av dem, en benig kvinna som såg ut att vara runt tjugo skruvade besvärat på sig och blinkade bakom solglasögonen. Hon såg ut slitas mellan längtan efter att försvinna genom jorden och längtan efter att kasta sig ner för backen mot den lilla gruppen som stod församlad vid konungastatyn.

Det var en mulen augustimorgon och vinden drog snabbt tag i håret på den beniga kvinnan och en flicka som ut att vara några år yngre. Det var dock omöjligt för ens den mest slarvige betraktare att ta dem för systrar. Flickan hade ett mjukt, drömmande uttryck, brunt yvigt hår och var drygt en decimeter längre än den andra kvinnan. helga, för det var verkligen hon, var sammanbiten, vettskrämd och förtrollad på en och samma gång.

Det var svårt för henne att föreställa sig att hon äntligen var här, på väg in i den magiska världen. Och hon skulle få vandra in i den själv, på egna villkor! Tanken fyllde henne med både stolthet och rädsla. Stolthet över att hon viste att hon kunde klara sig själv och över att hon äntligen skulle få ett tillfälle att visa det. Rädslan fanns där för att hon var rädd att Frans och orden skulle ha rätt.

Tänk om den magiska världen var precis så vidrig som de sa att den var? Tänk om det verkligen fanns en Gud däruppe som grät av sorg och uppgivenhet för att människan syndade och som såg magi som ett svek och ett hån sin skapelse, något som förstörde? Hon försökte tränga undan bilden av den gråtande Guden ur sitt huvud. Nej tänkte hon, så kan det inte vara. Om Guden finns så har han eller hon skapat mig just som jag är, med magi och födelsemärken och allt.

Hon tittade ner på folksamlingen vid statyn nedanför backen, på andra sidan vägen. Det var dags. Bakom sig hörde hon Maria harkla sig.

"varför har den där båten inte kommit än? Kan de här människorna inte hålla tiden som folk?" Helga vände sig förbluffad mot Maria

"men den ligger ju där vid kajen. Kan du inte se den? Precis bredvid korvståndet?" Både Maria och Karin skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bara tomt vatten där för oss." Hanna sa ingenting men tittade nervöst åt ett annat håll.

"Ja, jag ser i alla fall båten. Och det måste ju betyda att det är _rätt_ båt, eller hur?"

"Är du säker på det är?" Helga kunde höra att Marias röst var sprucken.

"Ja."

"Du känner till villkoren. Ett brev i veckan."

"Ja. Nu går jag. Vi ses om tre månader." Helga vände sig snabbt om och gav Hanna en blyg kram. Hon undrade fortfarande vad Hanna var för någon när hon pratade, om hon nu någonsin gjorde det. Hon fick en kort, opersonlig kram av Maria och ännu ett bländvitt leende.

"Ta hand om dig nu, och var försiktig" sa den äldre kvinnan i ett tappert försök att göra konversationen mer normal. Helga fnös ljudligt, tog på sig ryggsäcken och gick ner för backen. Gruppen vid statyn hade just börjat gå på en skamfilad färja som låg förtöjd vid kajen. Hon var inte helt säker på att de förbipasserande såg färjan, i varje fall verkade ingen riktigt ta notis om den.

När hon kom fram väntade en man i gammaldags uniform med blanka manschettknappar på henne och vevade upp landgången efter henne.

Helga ställde ner ryggsäcken och såg sig förundrat om på båten. Hon var helt säker på att hon aldrig hade sett något liknande i hela sitt liv. Bara båten som de åkte med var en upplevelse i sig. Den var en stor flodångare som lika gärna hade kunnat tas direkt från Mississippi ett drygt århundrade tidigare. Båtens två våningar, de två stora hjulen som kantade sidorna och ångpuffarna som kom ut ur de tre skorstenarna, allt var som taget ur gammal film eller kanske böckerna om Huckelberry Finn som han hade läst när hon var yngre.

Hon såg sig om och hoppade förskräckt till när hon insåg att det stod någon precis bakom henne. Någon la en lugnande hand på hennes vänstra axel.

"Förlåt om jag skrämde dig, det var verkligen inte meningen" Den som talade var en leende trollkarl med bruna, vänliga ögon. Han var av medellängd, ungefär lika lång som Helga och var klädd i en fotsid kaftan av ett enkelt svart tyg. Hans tunna svarta hår var ganska utväxt och han hade ett lite jagat utseende. Han log förvirrat och tittade roat på henne med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Hm, ny antar jag? Du ser inte ut att vara i den ålder då man normalt anförtros sina skolinköp själv." Helga, som hade börjat tycka om den vänlige trollkarlen blev lite förolämpad över att han tyckte att hon såg så barnslig ut. Hon insåg att hon förmodligen bara var en liten flicka i hans ögon och spände blicken i honom när hon svarade med sin mest världsvana röst.

"Ålder har väll sällan något med erfarenhet att göra tror jag. Att jag aldrig har varit på just den här platsen förut betyder inte att jag inte är van vid att behöva klara mig själv. Men det är sant att jag är på väg till Sprialtorget, och att det är för första gången." Hon gjorde en kort paus för att hämta andan.

"Vet du möjligtvis om det finns något bra vandrarhem eller hotell där som jag kan övernatta på?" Helga drog ett djupt andetag. Hon trodde inte att hon hade pratat såhär mycket med en främling någonsin förut. Men mannen framför henne såg varken förolämpad eller förvånad ut, hans min var mer road och lite hemlighetsfull, som om han viste något som hon inte viste.

"Naturligtvis finns det goda möjligheter att övernatta vid spiraltorget. På värdshuset finns rum i alla prisklasser, de flesta av dem relativt billiga, så du hittar säkert ett rum som passar dig. Du kommer inte få några problem med att hitta dit när vi kommer fram, det ligger ungefär i mitten av torget." Han log vänligt mot henne och presenterade sig som Viktor Omér innan han försvann i mängden av häxor och trollkarlar, han armbågade sig fram till en skallig, rödklädd häxa som han verkade känna.

Precis då gav ångbåten upp ett högt tutande och Helga gapade förundrat. Eftersom hon hade varit upptagen med att prata med Viktor hade hon inte lagt märke till att en tjock, rökliknande dimma hade samlats framför dem. Där skeppsholmen och djurgården brukade ligga låg nu en stor dimbank över vattnet i stället. Hon undrade varför inte de omagiska la märke till det och vände sig om och såg tillbaka mot staden. Ingen av de som satt på kajen eller ens någon av turistgrupperna verkade ha lagt märke till att två öar hade blivit uppslukade av dimma på en molnfri, solig augustidag.

De var inne i dimman nu, Gamla Stan blev svårare att urskilja bakom dem och konturerna av land blev större och större framför dem och höjde sig snart över deras huvuden. En klar blockflöjtsmelodi letade sig fram till dem ur dimman och snart kunde Helga urskilja konturerna av en brygga som närmade sig i snabb fart.

Precis innan de nådde bryggan skingrade sig dimman på en gång och Helga och ett par andra på båten flämtade till. Framför dem reste sig en stor, spiralformad höjd. Det var som en enda lång gata som ringlade sig uppåtberget och i varje meter bergssida fanns en affär eller ett stånd utsprängt. Ju högre upp på berget hon såg, desto större och mer välskötta blev affärerna. Hon kunde inte urskilja vad de sålde men utanför en stod en stor kittel och utanför en annan hängde mängder av tygprover och långa dräkter. _Klädnader,_ tänkte Helga förundrat.

Hon tittade skeptiskt ner på sina jeans och sin blus och insåg att hon var en av de mest normalt klädda människorna på båten. De flesta andra såg ut som att de hade _ansträngt _sig för att se så vanliga ut som möjligt men inte riktigt viste vad det var som just de skulle ha på sig för att smälta in på statskajen. Hon såg en medelålders man med magtröja, mjukisbyxor och gummistövlar och rös inombords. Sedan vände hon sig om och satte nästan i halsen när hon insåg att kvinnan bredvid henne hade en mycket trovärdig, komplett gothutstyrsel på sig som hon högljutt grälade med sin tonårsdotter om.

"Jag har ju _sagt _att jag har sett massor av mugglare gå runt klädda såhär. Det finns till och med mugglaraffärer för såna här kläder!"

"ja, men det är ju typ en av tusen som klär sig så och de är ju för sjutton _tonåringar!"_

Helga vände sig mott berget igen. Hon kunde förstå varför det kallades Sprialtorget. Varje bit mark såg ut att vara täckta av kullersten och med alla stånd och försäljare såg det nästan ut som ett spiralformat torg. Nu förstod hon vad Viktor hade menat när han sa att vandrarhemmet låg ungefär "i mitten", det betydde säkert att det låg i mitten av berget.

Båten la med ett dovt _tunk_ till vid bryggan, en landgång fälldes ut av två unga trollkarlar i matrosdräkter och Helga och de andra började strömma iland.


	5. Möten med Magin

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

**Discalimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv.Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!**

**Kapitel 5: Möte med Magin**

Bryggan som båten var angjord i övergick till en kullerstensklädd gata som ringlade sig uppför berget. Insprängda i berget var massor av affärer, små bodar, mystiska pubar och restauranger, trappuppgångar, fönster och lyktor som lyste upp den tjocka dimman som ringlade sig runt ön. Till vänster om Helga låg ett ensamt hus med en hög skorsten som det då och då kom ut en uggla genom. Helga hoppades för ugglornas skull att de inte använde skorstenen till att elda i.

En liten folksamling var samlad framför en flicka med långt blått hår som spelade blockflöjt och en rödklädd ung man som dansade till hennes musik, bägge två såg ut att vara helt uppslukade av det de gjorde och hade bara ögon för varandra. Folksammlingen applåderade och den unga mannen tog av sig mössan och bugade. Helga tittade förtrollad på flickans hår.

Tänk om det var mer tillåtet att göra "konstiga" saker här i trollkarlsvärlden, funderade hon. Hon skulle gärna prova att färga håret riktigt eldrött eller något liknande, det hade varit helt omöjligt hemma i frälsetorp, för att inte tala om vad Häxjagarorden skulle ha sagt.

Häxjägarorden ja, hon kom att tänka på deras krav på att hon skulle skicka ett brev i veckan. Det betydde naturligtvis att hon skulle behöva inhandla en uggla för att vara riktigt säker på att få fram breven. Dessutom var hon ganska säker på att Häxjägarorden skulle ha lite mindre emot ugglepost om det åtminstone var samma uggla som kom varje gång. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och klev in genom dörren till uggleaffären.

Det första hon såg framför sig när hon klev in var ett moln av fjädrar som kom flygande rakt mot henne. Helga gav upp ett högt skrik och han precis ducka innan en brun uggla flög över huvudet på henne, ut genom dörren som hon precis hade öppnat.

Den korta mannen bakom disken log urskuldande mot henne och ryckte på axlarna.

"beklagar" sa han, "de tar alltid den vägen om dörren är öppen, hur mycket vi än försöker lära dem att flyga genom den gamla skorstenen."

Helga viste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga, så hon nickade och log och såg sig om i rummet. Det var ett stort rum, avlångt och med högt i tak, den såg ut som en av de gamla övergivna ladorna hemma i byn. Men längs väggarna stod hundratals burar, alla med olika utseende och storlek. Och invånarna i burarna var minst lika olika. Det fanns ugglor så små att de skulle rymmas i Helgas ryggsäck, de susade omkring i en gammal pappekojjbur och hoade glatt. Det fanns små och stora ugglor, kolabruna, spräckliga, gräddvita, chockladbruna snövita, kolsvarta ugglor och ugglor som hade samma färg som bränd umbra.

Helga gick mellan raderna av burar och bara gapade. Hon undrade hur hon skulle kunna bestämma sig för en av de vackra fåglarna, sedan hörde hon en låg harkling bakom sig. Hon vände sig om och fick syn på den lilla farbrorn som hade stått bakom disken.

"hrm," sa han igen och tittade på Helga över kanten på sina runda glasögon, "jag tror att du skulle vilja titta borta i det där hörnet. Sjunde buren till vänster om pappegojjan som pratar i sömnen".

Helga bestämde sig för att det inte kunde skada att ta en titt på buren som han pratade om. Hon gick ner mot hörnet och när hon hade kommit förbi den övertäckta buren som snarkade, samtidigt som den mumlade något om landkrabbor och fegputtar, började hon räkna till sju. Ugglan i den sjunde buren blinkade med ögonen och gäspade, sedan fick den syn på Helga och pep till. Helga stirrade på ugglan, hon kunde svära på att den såg bekant ut på något sätt.

Ugglan burrade upp sin mörkt brunspräckliga fjäderdräkt och sträckte lite på vingarna, samtidigt som Helga insåg varför hon kände igen den. Det var samma uggla som hade gett henne de bägge breven från Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk och följt efter henne tills hon hade lämnat sitt svar.

Hon var tvungen att bita sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta vid tanken på minnet av Häxjägarordens miner när hon hade kommit in i köket på Gårde med Ugglan i släptåg. När hon tänkte efter insåg hon att just den här ugglan hade varit hennes första möte med den magiska världen, och hon kände en flod av varma känslor för ugglan skölja över henne. Hon gick tillbaka till disken och den lilla farbrorn bakom den, som nu hade börjat klia sig i huvudet med något som såg ut som en stor klo.

"ursäkta" sa Helga

"Hm?" sa farbrorn.

"jag undrar hur mycket den kostar, den där ugglan som du visade mig."

" naturligtvis. Låt mig se efter, låt mig se efter. Hrm." Han började bläddra i en tjock gammal bok som låg på disken framför honom och slickade sig om läpparna, samtidigt som han följde en rad med pekfingret. Sedan smällde han igen boken med en dov duns och tittade upp på Helga.

"Det skulle bli 20 Dahler, och då ger jag dig ändå ett mycket fördelaktigt pris."

"åh," sa Helga, "vet du hur mycket det blir i kr.. mugglarpengar?"

"Nej. Tyvärr kan jag inte ta emot den förstår du. Det finns inget flöde ut om man säger så. Du kommer bli tvungen att börja med att gå upp till banken och be om att få göra en växling till vanliga pengar. Den ligger högst upp, du kommer förstå vilket hus det är." Det tog en stund innan Helga förstod att farbrorn menade Daler eller vad de nu hette, när han sa "vanliga pengar".

"Ok. Tack så mycket för hjälpen då. Jag kommer tillbaka senare idag. Tror du kanske att du skulle kunna låta bli att sälja min uggla till dess?" Helga gav honom en vädjande blick. Hon ville verkligen att just den ugglan skulle bli hennes sällskap om somrarna och hon hade flera gånger fått bevisat för sig att den var ganska sällskaplig. Farbrorn nickade vänligt, och lovade att göra ett försök.

Helga gick besviket ut ur affären och började streta uppför backen. Hon insåg att det skulle ta henne en bra stund att gå uppför hela berget, eftersom vägen ringlade sig långsamt i flera varv. Här och när fanns det trappor upp till avsatsen ovanför, men de var smala och branta och Helga hade ingen lust med att inleda sin karriär i den magiska världen med att bryta nacken.

Samtidigt som hon traskade uppför backen fick Helga anstränga sig hårt för att inte stirra och gapa på en del av häxorna och trollkarlarna som vandrade på spiraltorgets backar. Där fanns en illaluktande gammal häxa med vårtor på näsan, en mumlande sierska som stod i ett hörn och försökte sälja spådomar till alla som närmade sig och en lång benig trollkarl som med hög röst bjöd ut sina varor från ett litet stånd.

Hon såg till och med en gestalt, helt täckt av en mörk, fotsid kappa som försökte locka in förbipasserande trollkarlar och häxor med viskningar och vinkar. Gestalten drog sig väsande undan när en häxa och en trollkarl, iförda grå mantlar med officiellt utseende gick förbi, uppslukade den lågmälda diskussion de förde med varandra.

Helga började undra om hon kunde ha gått förbi vandrarhemmet utan att märka det när hon fick syn på en liten skamfilad skyllt som nästan doldes av de omkringliggande affärernas skyltar och en nedhängande lykta. Någon hade med knackliga bokstäver skrivit Den Gröna Ghyllen – Husrum till en billig pfenning. Helga sköt försiktigt upp dörren.

En svarthårig häxa, med stora svarta örhängen som dinglade från hennes örsnibbar satt bakom en liten skrivpulpet och sydde med pannan i djupa koncentrerade veck i något svart. Flickan hade smala, ljusbruna ögon och i ljuset från det enda dammig lilla fönstret kunde Helga se att hennes händer var röda och narriga.

Flickan, för det Helga insåg att det var det hon var, höjde blicken och fick syn på Helga, som tvekande stod kvar i dörröppningen.

"Vad får det lov att vara?" sa den svartklädda.

"jag.. jag skulle behöva ett rum över natten."

"då har du kommit till rätt stället. Vilken slags rum vill du ha?"

"Ett billigt, tror jag," sa Helga och studerade en gammal ljusstake som var nästan dränkt i stearin, "men jag kan inte betala nu för jag måste växla pengar på banken först."

"Det skulle kunna bli lite knepigt, det är ju natten före tåget till Blåehög går, låt mig tänka efter." häxan började räkna på fingrarna, och gav plöttsligt upp en nöjd suck.

"jag tror nog att vi ska kunna ordna något. Rummet är ett av de billigaste vi har faktiskt," sa hon och log mot Helga, "så du får leva med att det kanske är lite kyffigt."

Helga log och suckade inombords av lättnad. Hon skulle behöva varje öre av pengarna som hon hade fått låna av Häxjägarorden, pengar som hon skulle behöva arbeta av om loven på Gårde. Hennes föräldrar hade vägrat bidra med en enda krona till hennes skolgång i den magiska världen. Minnet av det korta brev de hade skickat sved fortfarande.

Helga tackade häxan, som presenterade sig som Lavinia, och efter att ha fått en stor järnnyckel som såg gammal ut av den svartklädda receptionisten gick hon upp för en ranglig trappa och lyckades hitta sitt rum.

Lavinias varning hade inte varit någon överdrift. Rummet var litet och möblerna bestod av en skev pinnstol och en säng. Det fanns inget fönster i rummet, och de enda ljuskällorna var en fotogenalampa som hängde ifrån taket och ett stearinsljus som hade tänts när hon klev in i rummet. Men lakanen såg hela och rena ut och golvet, som visserligen såg lite slitet ut, glänste som om någon hade skurat det nyligen. Helga tittade på klockan och insåg att hon måste skynda sig om hon skulle ha gott om tid på sig för att hinna växla pengar och köpa det som stod på listan att hon behövde för skolåret. Hon slängde sin tunga ryggsäck på sängen och när hon vände sig om i dörröppningen för att låsa såg hon att ljuset släcktes av sig självt. Magi hade verkligen sina fördelar.

Ju högre upp på spiraltorget den kullerstensklädda vägen gick, destobredare belv den. Hufasaderna blev prydligare och högre och Helga kunde nästan svära på att häxorna och trollkarlarna som skyndade förbi henne såg ut att ha lite, lite mer påkostade klädnader. Hon hoppades att det inte var alltför dyrt med klädnader, hon skulle hemskt gärna vilja ha råd att köpa kattugglan i affären och slippa låna en uggla varje vecka när hon skulle skicka breven till Häxjägarorden.

Högst upp på spiraltorget reste sig en hög stenbyggnad med pelare utanför. In och ut genom de tre portarna passerade då och då stressade föräldrar med sina barn i släptåg, Helga var säker på att en del av dem också skulle till Blåehög. Det var så svårt att behöva göra det här själv, tänkte hon, och det fanns ingen som verkade vilja förklara saker om hon inte frågade eller lösa hennes problem åt henne. Så hon försökte svälja nervositetetn och sköt upp en av dörrarna.

Hon kom in i en stor halvmåneformad sal, med diskar utefter de runda väggarna. Här och var i rummet, bakom diskarna och i små klungor vid några mystiska föremål som blinkade och snurrade, stod några va de mest märkliga varelser Helga någonsin hade sett. De var i midjehöjd på en fullvuxen människa, men såg inte heller ut som barn. Deras hud såg ut att vara läderartad och senig och deras kroppsbyggnad antydde ett släktskap med dvärgarna i sagoböcker. Men när hon försökte studera ansiktet på en av dem närmare såg hon att han hade ett barskt, kargt ansikte som såg ut att ha mycket lite att göra med de fryntliga dvärgarna i Snövit.

Helga gick fram till en av "dem", vad de nu var, som satt vid en disk och bad att få växla sin kronor till Dalar.

"Dahler", rättade trollet, eller vad han nu var, samtidigt som han räknade upp hennes pengar i den magiska valutan. " Och på en Dahler går det tio Tingar, och på en Ting går det femton Korvören. Det är ditt första besök antar jag? Ja, jag ser att du stirrar, för all del du är inte den första idag. Nästa snorvalp som kallar mig för troll åker på en ruskig förhäxning, det säger jag bara." med så mycket sagt viftade han undan Helga och fortsatte att muttra för sig själv.

Väl ute ur banken, fortfarande undrandes vad icke-trollen var för någon slags varelser, började Helga leta efter en bokhandel, där hon skulle kunna köpa sina skolböcker. Efter att ha passerat en affär som sålde märkliga, strömlinjeformade kvastkäppar, som inte såg att vara speciellt praktiska att sopa med och en affär för exklusiva klädnader fick Helga syn på en liten bokhandel. Hon räckte nervöst fram boklistan till den strama häxan bakom disken, som utan ett ord tog upp en trave som hon måste haft färdig. Helga betalade och gick vidare, med en tung påse böcker i ena handen och en tunnare plånbok i den andra.

Efter att ha köpt en grundsatts med trolldryckingredienser, två kittlar av standardstorlek, pergament, bläck, tre fjäderpennor och en praktisk skolväska att bära runt allt i mellan lektionerna började Helga känna sig ganska mör, och trött på obegripliga Häxor och Trollkarlar som pratade om saker hon inte förstod. Hon lämnade sina nyinköpta saker på Den Gröna Ghyllen och styrde kosan mot butiken för enklare klädnader.

När hon steg in i affären var det första hon fick se hur en ståtlig rödhårig flicka som såg ut att vara i hennes egen ålder grälade högt med en surmulen man i femtioårsåldern.

"jag SA ju att jag vill att den ska sitta åt mer i midjan. Är det så svårt?"

"Nu är det ju såhär att våra dräkter ska följa en standard…" försökte skräddaren, men den rödhårig fnyste och stormade in i vad som såg ut att vara ett litet omklädningrum. Helga klev försiktig in i rummet.

"hrm." sa hon och den stackars utskälda skräddaren hoppad förskräckt till. "Jag skulle bara vilja…" Just då öppnade den rödhåriga flickan dörren, iförd en lång vit klädnad, ljublå handskar, kappa och en hög häxhatt. Hon slängde den halvfärdiga klädnaden i armarna på skräddaren och svepte utan ett ord förbi Helga, som redan hade bestämt sig för att hon inte gillade henne speciellt mycket. Flickan smällde igen dörren efter sig. Helga höjde på ögonbrynen och rodnade, det kändes pinsamt, lite privat, att ha råkat kliva rakt in i den här situationen. Men den rosenkindade skräddaren återvann fattningen snabt och gav Helga en mätande blick.

"Jag skulle behöva tre skolklädnader." sa Helga, och hon han knappt tala till punkt förrän han gav upp en tappert leende.

"Skulle du ha lust att få dem lite billigare?" frågade han, "Jag tror att du har ungefär samma mått som fröken Parkas, om vi bara lägger upp klädnaderna några centimeter."

"Det vore… välldigt bra," sa Helga. "Jag behöver alla rabatter jag kan få… mina föräldrar förstår du, det är inte det att de inte vill… de bara kan inte, förstår inte riktig, det här med magi." Han log sorgset mot henne.

"Nej, alla gör kanske inte det." sa skräddaren. "Och bara för det ska jag faktiskt ge dig dem så billigt som jag borde istället för att tillåta mig en liten vinst. Om du skulle ha lust att ställa dig på pallen där borta så kan vi börja…"

En och en halv timme senare, när augustihimlen ovanför Spiraltorget precis hade börjat skifta i rosa, klev Helga ut genom den rödbruna dörren till Öhrns Ugglor. Hon bar på en stor bur med en sällskapligt tjattrande kattuggla i. Den lilla farbron bakom disken hade bytts ut mot en ung finnig häxa, som i övrigt påminde mycket om gamle herr Öhrn, hade gett henne sköttselråd och anvisningar om hur postsystemet fungerade. Helga hade högtidiligt överräckt de 20 dahlerna och frågat om vägen till närmaste trollstavsaffär.

Snart fick hon syn på en stor, gammal skylt med orden Allervanns Trollstavar – Äldre än gatan, modernare än ångloket. Inne i den lilla affären möttes hon av en häxa och en trollkarl som verkade vara på väg att plocka ihop för dagen.

"Hm. Jag känner igen dig vagt fröken…" sa häxan, mullig kvinna i välsydda, prydliga klädnader.

"Petterson" sa Helga blygt, "Helga Pettersson. Men det måste vara ett misstag, ingen i min familj har haft magin."

"ah," sa kvinnan kort. "Där ser man." Hon slog ett lätt slag i luften med sin trollstav och ett måttband dök upp i luften framför näsan på Helga och började mäta olika mått på henne, allt ifrån måttet mellan näsan och läpparna till det mellan knäna och naveln.

"Vilken arm är din svingararm?"

"va?"

"åh, jag glömde, vilken arm är den du använder mest?" Helga höll ut sin vänstra arm.

"ah." sa Häxan, samtidigt som måttbandet frenetiskt började mäta helgas vänsterarm på längden och bredden. "Det kommer du att få användning av. De flesta förväntar sig att en attack ska komma från högerarmen, eftersom de flesta är högerhänta. Det kan ge dig ett litet användbart försprång." Helga rös.

Fru Allervann slog ett nytt slag med trollstaven och måttbandet försvann med en knäpp. Siffror dök upp på ett pergament på disken framför henne. Hon plockade ner en avlång liten ask från en av hyllorna, tog ut en trollstav och räckte fram den till Helga, som inte viste vad hon skulle göra med den.

"Prova, svicha lite, såhär." Helga gjorde som Fru Allervann sa men ingenting hände. Fru Allervann tog fram en ny ask, och sedan ytterliggare än när inte den staven heller fungerade.

"Den här kanske… Ekträ, draksträng." Helga kände hur staven vibrerade lätt i hennes händer, som om den väntade på något. Fru Allervann nickade uppmuntrande och Helga svichade till med trollstaven. Tre låga pang hördes samtidigt som några röda gnistor flög ut ur trollstaven. Helga stirrade på den, hon kunde inte tro sina ögon.

Någonstans hade hon inte riktigt trott på att det var sant, att hon kunde utöva magi. Trotts breven som kommit just till henne, trotts att hon hade kunna se båten till Spiraltorget som varken Maria, Rut eller Hanna verkade ha sett, trotts att hon den dagen hade sett massor av människor använda magi som om det var fullt naturligt, trots det var det som att det hon inte förrän i det ögonblicket verkligen kunde tro att det var sant. Helga Wilhelmina Pettersson var en _häxa._


	6. Blå Tåget

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

**Discalimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv. Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om den i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!**

**Kapitel 6: Blå Tåget**

När Helga kom ner till frukosten nästa morgon var värdshuset fullt av människor som sprang fram och tillbaka mellan sina rum, receptionen och frukostmatsalen. Helga kände hur hennes mage kurrade men hon hade inte haft råd att lägga till summan på kostanden för rummet som skulle ha gett henne rätt att ta vad hon ville från den magra frukostbuffen så hon gick fram till disken och försökte få ögonkontakt med Lavinia för att lämna tillbaka rumsnyckeln.

Lavinia pratade ivrigt med en lång, rödhårig kvinna som hade en stor grön fjäder faststucken på sin hatt. "och sedan när båten löper in vid kajen tar alla sina koffertar och rullar in dem till plattformen, fullkomligt säkert, jag försäkrar dig raring…"

Under tiden fick Helga syn på en kort, svarthårig pojke som knuffade sig fram genom det fullpackade lilla rummet. När Lavinia fick syn på honom gav hon upp ett högt skrik.

"Leonard Lione, var har du varit hela morgonen? Hjälp fru Knave med sin väska! Jag måste plocka undan frukosten." Leonard höjde händerna i en avvärjande gest mot Lavinia och började leda den långa damen, som tydligen hette fru Knave, ut ur rummet. En surmulen pojke med samma röda hår som fru Knave följde efter dem ut ur dörren.

Helga vände sig om för att äntligen få tala med Lavinia, nu när Fru Knave hade gått men hon fan till sin besvikelse att den svartklädda häxan hade skyndat vidare ut ur rummet i samma ögonblick som Fru Knave hade vänt sig om. Helga himlade med ögonen och skyndade efter ut i frukostmatsalen. Hon hade faktiskt bråttom, hon måste räkna ut ur hon skulle ta sig från slottskajen till centralstationen med en tung koffert och en stor ugglebur.

Lavinia höll som bäst på att fylla på mer bröd i den nästan renskrapade brödkorgen när Helga fick syn på henne. Hon bet sig i läppen när hon fick syn på alla maten och kände hur magen kurrade, hon var verkligen hungrig.

"Hm, Lavinia, jag skulle bara vilja lämna tillbaka nyckeln, eh, jag måste, börja leta efter ett sätt att ta mig till tåget." Lavinia tittade kritiskt på henne.

"Sötnos, du är grön i ansiktet. Har du inte ätit någonting? Nej, just ja, du köpte inte frukost biljetten. Hm. Men du, jag kan verkligen inte låta dig äta av buffen utan att betala, Herr Diktonius skulle bli rasande. Jag tror att jag kanske skulle kunna ordna något enklare, vore det ok?" Helga nickade försiktigt.

"Bara jag inte ställer till med för mycket besvär…" Lavinia fnös vänligt och vinkade åte henne att följa efter, sedan gick hon in genom en grön svängdörr som ledde till ett rörigt rum som såg ut att vara vandrarhemmets kök. En gammal vedspis stod mitten av rummet, fullsatad med grytor och tallrikshögar. På en lika fullproppad diskbänk låg en stor hög med rå potatis och i taket hängde massor av runda hålkakor upphängda på en pinne. Längst in i en vrå fans ett litet bord belamrat med några receptböcker, en vitlöksfläta och två tomma vinglas. Lavnina föste undan vinglasen och började rota i ett av skåpen. Helga satte sig försiktig ner på en av de rangliga pinnstolarna som stod vid bordet.

"varje dag erbjuder vi våra högt ärade gäster nybakat bröd. Så det första jag gör när jag kommer hit på morgonen är att slänga in några limpor i ugnen. Herr Diktonius är noga med att gästerna ska få det nybakade brödet men det är fullt ätbart i fyra dagar till efter det, om man förvarar det rätt. Så om det är en vecka med lite kunder kan jag ibland ta med mig en limpa hem och bjuda grannarna på. Och nu råkar jag ha ett par bitar var sedan igår, om du skulle vara intresserad? Helga nickade och Lavinia skar med snabba och vana rörelser upp tre tjocka skivor av det mjuka, saftiga brödet. Hon la upp skivorna på en asjett och tog fram en skål med smör och ställde alltsammans framför Helga, tillsammans med ett stort glas appelsinjuice.

"Du ska inte oroa dig över att ta dig till blå tåget. Min lillebrorbror Leo ska också börja sitt första år på Blåehög i år förstår du och jag ska följa med honom till stationen. Du kan ju följa med oss om du vill?" Helga kände hur hennes ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. Hon hade oroat sig halva natten för hur hon skulle göra för att ta sig tillcentralstationen, hon som knappt hade varit i Stockholm tidigare.

"om det är ok, så," sa hon och försökte att låta bli att spruta appelsinjuice ur näsan. "säg bara till när vi behöver åka, jag är klar med allt." Lavinia log beskyddande mot henne.

"Vist. Jag måste ut dit igen, det är fler än vi som ska med blå tåget i dag." Helga nickade och Lavinia stegade ut ur köket med sina svarta kjolar fladdrande efter sig.

Efter att ha ätit upp brödet och druckit upp juicen, som smakade så färskt att Helga var säker på att det var något som herr Diktonius inte skulle höra talas om, gick Helga ut i frukostmatsalen igen. Pojken som hette Leo kom gående mot henne med famnen full at tallrikar.

"ere du som e Helga?" sa pojken på bredaste stockholmska. Hon nickade.

"Kul. Leo var namnet. "Jag har blivit kommenderad att ta hand om resterna," sa han och nickade mot det som återstod av frukostbuffen. Matsalen var nästan helt tom och Helga förstod att det var dags att börja duka av.

"Vill du ha hjälp," frågade hon och log tillbaka.

"sure."

En stund senare lämnade Helga, Lavinia och Leo värdshuset tillsammans. Lavinia hängde upp skyllt med texten "Stängt tills lunch" på dörren och låste med en stor svart nyckel som satt på en skramlande nyckelknippa hon hade i en ficka i kjolen på den stora svarta klänningen. Helga och Leo rullade sina koffertar efter sig och Lavinia bar buren med Helgas ännu odöpta uggla.

Konduktören med uniformen och de blanka manchetknapparna fällde in landgången och flodångaren lade ut från spiraltorgets brygga. Lavinia höll ett hårt tag i Leos hand och såg sig oroligt omkring. Helga undrade var deras föräldrar var och varför de inte var med och vinkade av sin son när han åkte till sitt första år på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk. Lavinia såg orolig ut, som om det var svårt för henne att släppa taget om Leo. Helga önskade för ett kort ögonblick att något av hennes syskon kände lika mycket ansvar för henne eller att någon, vem som helst som hade känt längre än en dag skulle vara med henne när hon klev på tåget, på väg till något helt annat än vad hennes liv hade varit fram till dess.

Hon undrade om det skulle finnas några andra som hon där, sådana som aldrig hade varit i den magiska världen förut och som inte visst någonting om den eller den utbildning de skulle få. Helga tyckte att det kändes som att hon knappt viste vilken ända på trollstaven hon skulle hålla i och det skrämde henne. Hon tittade på Leo och Lavinia som stod bredvid henne vid relingen och retades med varandra. Tänk om något av hennes syskon skulle få ett ugglebrev om några år? Tänk om hon skulle stå här med Marcus eller David eller Miriam och se spiraltorget försvinna i dimman? Att Johannes inte var någon trollkarl var uppenbart, eftersom han inte hade fått något brev förra året när han hade fyllt femton år. Men tänk om någon av de andra var det, tänk om det fanns någon som hon skulle få dela den här världen med? Helga bestämde sig för att försöka skriva till dem då och då, för att få dem att våga följa henne med in i den magiska världen när den dagen kom. Om den magiska världen nu var bättre än vad Åke, Sara och Häxjägarorden verkade kunna förställa sig.

Leo vände sig mot henne och gestikulerade att hon skulle titta upp. Hon insåg att båten inte alls hade styrt mot slottskajjen utan var på väg mot bron vid Operan, som var alldeles för låg för att en trevåningshjulångare skulle kunna passera under den. Helga skrek till.

"Vi kommer krocka! Är de galna?" Lavinia tittade leende på henne och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi kommer inte att krocka, båten åker den här vägen någon gång i veckan. Vänta så får du se, jag lovar dig att vi inte kommer krocka med någonting!" Helga skulle just vända sig om och fråga Lavinia hur hon kunde vara så lugn när den stora hjulångaren gav till ett lågt _swoch_ och klämde ihop sig, för att sedan makligt åka under bron.

När de kom ut på andra sidan igen gav båten återigen ifrån sig ett _swoch_ och återgick till sin ursprungliga storlek. Helga lutade sig över relingen och kräktes. Lavinia klappade henen på ryggen och Leo tittade medlidsamt på henne.

"sorry," sa han, "du var vist inte förbered. Jag mins när jag åkte den här rutten senast. Skrämde skiten ur mig för å vara ärlig," sa han och log åt minnet.

Helga gick för att dricka lite vatten och skölja sig om munnen medan båten gled vidare på riddarfjärden och sedan in under ännu en bro, den här gången han hon dock sätta sig ner först och blundade för att slippa se när hela båten klämdes ihop. Sedan kände hon hur allting blev sin vanliga form igen och hur motorerna tystnade, båten verkade vara på väg att lägga till. Hon gick tillbaka till syskonen Lione för att hämta sin koffert.

När de gick av båten såg Helga att landgången hade gjort en öppning i väggen till centralstationen, där hon var säker på att det inte hade funnits någon förut. Hon vände sig automatiskt mot Lavinia för att fråga men hindrade sig själv precis innan hon skulle till att öppna munnen. Hon ville inte att Lavinia och Leo skulle tycka att hon var jobbigt och påfrestande så att de skulle tröttna på att ha henne i hasorna. Det kändes som att hon hade ställt dumma frågor ända sedan hon anlände till Den Gröna Ghyllen dagen innan.

De följde strömmen av häxor och trollkarlar med barn och undgommar i släptåg genom den llilla gången, sedan kom de ut på en lång plattform, full av ännu mer folk. Leo frågade sin syster om inat alla kom dit med båten ifrån sprialtorget.

"Nej," svarade den svartklädda häxan och försökte rätta till håret som hade blivit rufsigt i blåsten ombord på Hjulångaren, "Sveriges häxor och Trollkarlar kommer ifrån alla möjliga delar av landet så många tar mugglartåget direkt hit till stationen och byter här. Sedan finns det ju en hel del på småöarna i skärgården, det är ett starkt magiskt fäste. Bra för affärerna på spiraltorget föresten, tyvärr stannar de sällan över natten eftersom de inte bor så långt bort, men ni skulle ha varit med den gången när… "

Hon överröstades av en hög ångvissla och just då gled ett magnifikt ånglok in på perrongen. Helga häpnade, hon var vad vid att åka tåg men hade aldrig i hela sitt liv sett något liknande.

Vagnarna och loket gick i samma färger, murriga rödbruna toner med svarta gjutjärnsdetaljer och glänsande mässingshandtag. Grön rök bolmade ur skorstenarna på loket och någon hade hängt upp en mörkblå fana, broderad med ett lodjur och ett stort, snirkligt B, längst bak på det glänsande loket.

Häxorna och trollkarlarna runt omkring dem började säga adjö till sina barn och släktingar, Helga kunde i vimlet skymta den snorkiga rödhåriga flickan hon hade mött i klädnadsbutiken och en kort, brunhårig flicka som stod bredvid henne. Lavinia kramade Leo hårt och sa åt honom att skriva när han hade tid. De tittade länge på varandra och Lavinia rufsade om honom i håret.

"ta hand om dig nu," sa hon till sin lillebror och pressade ihop sina läppar till ett smalt sträck, "du vet att vi kommer klara det här till slut." Helga svalde, hon önskade att någon, vem som helst som hon hade känt lite längre än en halv dag skulle ha varit där och vingat av henne. Det gjorde _ont_ att ingen brydde sig om hennes nya liv, förutom Häxjägarorden som helst verkade vilja förstöra allt som hade med det att göra. Till slut släppte Lavinia taget om Leos arm och medan han släpade upp sin koffert i en av vagnarna gav hon Helga en snabb kram.

"Tack," sa Helga och log, "tack för allt du har hjälpt mig med, jag ska tvinga honom att skriva." Lavinia skrockade och hjälpte henne upp med kofferten.

"Ta det lugnt nu på Blåehög," sa hon och sänkte rösten, "folk som jag och Leo har inte råd att ha mäktiga fiender och det har nog inte du heller!"

Helga undrade vad hon hade menat men hon han inte fråga förrän den svarthåriga häxan hade försvunnit i myllret. Hon följde efter Leo in i vagnen.

De första tre kupéerna var fulla av äldre elever som antingen var fullt upptagna med att prata med varandra eller snäste varje gång någon kom förbi och letad efter någonstans att sitta. Slutligen kom de fram till en kupé där det bara satt en person, en flicka med stort, yvigt hår och gröna klädnader. Helga bestämde sig för att det kanske kunde vara värt ett försök att fråga om de fick sitta där.

"hrm, eh."

"åh," sa flickan och tittade upp. Hon hade smala, bruna ögon och ett drömmande ansiktsuttryck.

"vi undrar om det är ledigt här?"

"Ja, det är det väll, antar jag." Helga och Leo log och baxade, med viss möda, upp koffertarna på hyllorna ovanför sätena, efter att ha tagit ut klädnaderna och mackorna som de hade brett i köket på Ghyllen.

"så," sa Helga för att försöka bryta tystnaden, "vad heter du och vem är du?"

"jo, Jag heter Ylva Malmberg och ska börja mitt första år." Hon räckte fram handen och Helga tog den,"…och vem jag är? Hm, det var inte lätt. Jag gillar att läsa och drömma mig bort, hemma är jag stammis på mugglarbiblioteket och mina föräldrar är ganska trötta på att jag lånar deras böcker hela tiden, haha…"

"Jag heter Leo Lione," sa Leo och gav Helga en varnande blick, "jag brukar hjälpa till på värdshuset där min syster jobbar, det heter Den Gyllene Ghyllen, fantastiskt ställe om jag får säga det själv, speciellt våra…"

"hrm." sa Helga retsamt.

"jag gillar att simma i havet om somrarna, att fiska från kajen, att titta på gatumusikanterna och gycklarna när de är i stan. En av mina grannar ifrån stan går redan på Blåehög och jag var lite avundsjuk förra året när han fick börja där." Ylva nickade mot Helga.

"Nu är det din tur."

"ok. Jag har inte växt upp i den magiska världen som ni, mina föräldrar och alla mina syskon är mugglare, än så länge i alla fall. Jag har ganska många småsyskon så det kanske visar sig vara häxor eller trollkarlar om några år." Hon log åt tanken.

"så, har ni börjat titta i skolböckerna än då?" Helga skruvade generat på sig, hon hade tänkt göra det i går kväll när hon kom tillbaka till Ghyllen men hon hade somnat på en gång.

"nej, jag köpte mina igår och har inte ens hunnit titta på dem"

"jag har bläddrat lite i dem," sa Leo, "det verkade vara en del intressanta saker, även om det är svårt. Jag vet att min syster Lavinias favoritämne alltid var förvandlingskonst så jag blev mest intresserad av det från början eftersom hon alltid har pratat om hur användbart det är att kunna förvandla mjölk till smör och ost och sånt där. Vad tror du om böckerna?" Medan de pratade hade Ylvas ögon börjat lysa och hon hade plockat upp ett pergament ur fickan som ivrigt började peka på. Helga såg att det var förstaårselevernas boklista. Hon böjde sig över den för att se vilka böcker det var hon hade köpt egentligen.

_Förvandligskonstens grunder av Galdara af Grip_

_Att skifta tingens skepnad av Oden Ravelsson_

_En Magisk Historia av Bathilda Bagshot_

_Ettusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore_

_Trolldrycker, Serum och Brygder av Karl-Johan Brisk_

_Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scarmander_

_Magins Grunder av Adalbert Wafling_

"..och jag tror att jag verkligen kommer gilla _fantastiska vidunder_, den är intressant, speciellt allt som står om drakreservaten. Men vist tycker jag att han kunde ha skrivit mer utförligt om vilket arbete det är för alla som arbetar där…" Ylva log lyckligt och Helga förstod henne, det verkade som att åtminstone en del av de ämnen de skulle läsa var ganska intressanta. Men drakar? Det var hon inte bered på.

"Ursäkta mig, men vad menar du med drakreservat, vist finns det väll inte..?" Hon såg de andra tvås frågande ansiktsuttryck, "…ni skojar, det kan inte vara möjligt, menar ni att drakar finns på riktigt?" Ylva nickade och Leo log retsamt.

"ja," sa han, "det trodde jag nästan att alla viste men det förklarar ju i alla fall varför det är vi som sköter dem, eftersom mugglarna inte får veta någonting. Men vet du en grejj till? Flickan som sitter framför oss är dotter till en av landets absolut bästa Drakväktare." Ylva blev röd om kinderna och tittade ner i bordet.

"hur viste du att vi var släkt, jag tycker inte att vi är så lika varandra?"

"nej kanske inte, men ditt efternamn förrådde dig faktiskt. Och att du pratar passionerat om drakreservaten, du är säkert uppvuxen i närheten av ett av dem slår jag vad om." Ylva nickade och Leo såg avundsjuk ut.

"Vänta här nu. Ni menar att det finns en massa stora, farliga, eldsprutande drakar ute i skogarna här och att ingen någonsin har SAGT något till mugglarna? Det måste ju finnas folk som blir uppätna hela tiden?"

"nej, de vidtar alla möjliga säkerhetsåtgärder, som gör att mugglare inte går i närheten. Och drakväktarna håller väldigt bra koll på reservaten och ser till att drakarna är under kontroll och inte äter upp folk eller rör sig utanför de säkrade områdena."

"aha." Helga kände sig fortfarande inte riktigt säker på att hon tyckte att det vara någon bra ide att ha stora eldsprutande monster i ett land där nästan ingen visste om att sagda eldsprutande monster fanns men hon fick ändå lust att byta samtalsämne. Hon ville inte förolämpa sina nyfunna vänner med att kritisera trollkarlsvälden och Ylvas föräldrar det första hon gjorde.

"vet ni vad, " sa hon, "jag tror att jag har kommit på vad jag ska döpa min uggla till. Han ska heta Gideon. " hon la ena handen på buren ifrån vilken Gideon studerade henne vaksamt. "tror ni att man kan släppa ut honom genom fönstret nu eller borde jag vänta tills vi har stannat?"

"Det går nog bra nu, men om jag vore du skulle jag ge honom någonting att äta först."

"du har nog rätt, vi kan ju börja med vår matsäck så kan han få en bit bröd. "

Helga och Leo tog upp sina mackor och Ylva gick för att leta reda på en matvagn som skulle finnas på tåget. Hon kom tillbaka med en stor köttbullsmacka, två flaskor iskall pumpajuice och famnen full av märkligt magiskt godis. De spenderade resten av resan med att prova de olika sorterna och Ylva och Leo förklarade varför chokladgrodor var populärt, vilka av Bertie Botts Magiska Bönor i man skulle akta sig för och varför pumpapastej ansågs vara finare godis än kittelkakor.

Då och då tittade Helga ut igenom fönstret, i början såg hon åkrar och gårdar längs med spåret men efter några timmars resa var allt hon kunde se en tjock granskog som susade förbi utan att någonsin verka ta slut. Men sen började landskapet förändras och granskogen ersattes av lövskog, myrar och gräsklädda kullar. Ylva deklarerade att det förmodligen började närma sig Blåehög eftersom omgivningen började se ut som faunan i fjällvärlden och Blåehög sades ligga relativt långt ner på fjället.

"Då borde vi kanske börja byta om till skolklädnader" sa Helga, som kände sig lite som en katta bland hermelinerna där hon satt med sina svarta jeans och sin kofta. Leo blev röd i ansiktet, mumlade någonting om en promenad och lämnade hastigt kupén. Helga och Ylva tittade frågande efter honom och log, sedan bytte de om till de fotsida, svarta skolklädnaderna och Helga tog på sig en tjock, varm mantel som hon hade köpt av den snälla skräddaren i klädnadsaffären. När Leo kom tillbaka hade han också skolklädnader på sig och de satte sig högtidligt igen, de började alla bli lite nervösa inför ankomsten till skolan.

"så," sa Leo, "vilket Hus tror ni att ni kommer hamna i?"

"va, vadå Hus?" Helga vände sig mot Ylva, hon var säker på att hon som verkade ha koll på det mesta skulle veta även det här.

"hm, jag vet inte så mycket om Husen. Jag vet bara att båda mina föräldrar har gått i Alenerav och att de tycker att Mårdben är helt ok, men annars vet jag inte så noga. " När hon såg Helgas nollställda min gjorde hon ett nytt försök att förklara.

"Ok, här är det jag vet: alla nya elever blir indelade i något av de fyra olika Husen, jag vet inte vem som bestämmer vart man hamnar. Jag har förstått det som att man bor tillsammans med sitt Hus de resterande sju åren på Blåehög, och att de olika Husen brukar tävla mot varandra och så. "

"Ok," sa Helga, "Då förstår jag lite mer."

"Oroa dig inte sa Leo, du förstår precis lika lite som vi när det gäller det här, det enda _jag _vet är att hela _min_ familj alltid har gått i Uvelheims Hus." Han spände blicken i Ylva som stelnade till. Ingen av dem sa ett ord, och Helga förstod att det inte var läge att fråga mer om "Husen". Precis då hördes det gälla tjutet av en ångvissla som signalerade att de snart var framme. En uttråkad röst deklarerade att de snart skulle komma fram till stationen och bad alla att vänligen lämna sina koffertar ombord på tåget för vidare transport till skolan.

Plattformen som de hade stannat vi var vagt upplyst av fem höga gatlyktor som skulle kunnat varit hämtade från London vid förra sekelskiftet. Ljuset från några upplysta fönster en bit längre bort från plattformen skvallrade om att det fanns en by i närheten.

När Helga hade stigit av tåget blev hon, Leo och Ylva genast meddragna av strömmen, runt ett hörn av stationshuset. Framför dem låg en grusväg, kantad av låga fjällbjörkar och lavklädda stenar. Den ljusa sommarnatten gjorde att lyktorna som var upphängda i träden längs med vägen inte gjorde mycket mer nytta än att sprida ett varmt, välkomnande ljus.

Plötsligt började de yngre eleverna vända sig uppåt, en efter en. "Drakvandrare" fräste en kort brunhårig pojke som Helga aldrig hade sett förut. Helga vände sig om för att se efter vad det var som stod på. Två kvastburna häxor cirkulerade över tågstationen med uppmärksamma ansiktsuttryck.

En lång Trollkarl trängde sig fram genom hopen och påkallade deras uppmärksamhet med att då och då låta små lysande stjärnor komma ut ur spetsen på sin trollstav.

"Det är okej allihopa, inget att oroa sig för. Drakväktarna är här på ett rutinuppdrag för att övervaka vår säkerhet. Fortsätt framåt så att vi kommer fram till slottet någon gång." Helga kände genast igen honom som manen hon hade mött på båten till sprialtorget dagen innan.

"Vem är det där?" sa en lång fräknig flicka till sin kompis som ryckte på axlarna. Helga petade henne på armen. "Jag tror att han heter Viktor Omér. Jag träffade honom på väg till Sprialtorget igår. Han verkar trevlig." Den främmande flickan, som såg ut att vara lite äldre än Helga tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Du och dina kompisar är nya här va?"

"Ja, det är vårt första år," sa Helga.

"Då kommer du snart lära dig att man aldrig, någonsin, kallar någon vuxen här vid deras förnamn. Alla har en titel. Förmodligen kommer han du nämnde att undervisa som lärare av något slag. Då ska du kala honom för Professor Omér, inget annat. Annars blir det väldigt pinsamt för både dig och ditt elevhem." Helga villa fråga varför men den andra flickan och hennes vän hade redan hunnit försvinna framåt innan hon han säga något. Det var nog lika bra, tänkte hon. De hade inte verkat som att de villa prata med henne i vilket fall som helst.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade Ylva och Helga förklarade snabbt vad som hade hänt.

"Jo, det är sant, det är som de sa. För i tiden gjorde de svenska mugglarna vist också så har jag hört. Och man sa Ni till folk hela tiden."

"Märkligt."

"kanske det, men..." Leo avbröt Ylva.

"Titta! Nu kan man se slottet! Tänk, jag har väntat på det här så länge." De log och tittade åt samma håll han hade pekat och fin syn på silhuetten av ett stort slott, med flera höga torn som stack ut och många höga, upplysta fönster som lyste välkomnande emot dem. Slottet låg högst uppe på sluttningen de gick uppför. Helga tog förväntansfullt ett djupt andetag av den friska fjälluften. Nervösa gick de uppför berget som badade i den sjunkande kvällssolens orangea ljus. Bakom dem började någon sjunga.

* * *

_Nu hoppas jag att de som läser det här, och ni är i alla fall några stycken, har haft tålamod med att jag updaterar så sällan. Men jag arbetar kontinuerligt på berättelsen och hoppas att ni fortsätter att läsa de nya kapitlena alteftersom de dyker upp._

_All kritik, alla förslag, åsikter, invändningar och frågor är hemskt välkomna, antingen kan ni lämna en recension här eller titta in på the swedish rowling fanclubs forum och ge mig en hälsning._


	7. Den sjungande bassängen

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Disclaimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv. Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om den i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!

Kapitel 7: Den sjungande bassängen

Runtomkring dem började de eleverna sjunga i olika stämmor och Helga förstod att det måste vara en del av någon sorts tradition eftersom alla verkade kunna texten och melodin ganska väl. Texten bestod av några få ord som upprepades om och om igen i olika stämmor, som ett mantra och helga tyckte att det påminde mycket om några av tazie-sångerna som de hade sjungit ibland hemma i församlingen.

_Ljusen tänds nu i vår sal_

_Följ nu med och gör ditt val_

_Vem du är blir vad du gör i kväll_

_Ljusen tänds nu i vår sal_

När de närmade sig det höga slottet kunde hon urskilja de fem gestalterna på trappan bättre. De två höga portarna var uppställda bakom dem och ett varm, gult sken strömmade ut mot dem i den ljusa sommarnatten. När de kom ända fram började de äldre eleverna framför strömma ut mot sidorna och ställde sig i en halvcirkel runt trappan. Helga och hennes vänner var på väg att följa efter när en av de fem på trappen, en äldre kvinna med långt, silvrigt hår, höjde ena handen för att uppmana till tystnad.

"Förstaårselever, vänligen kom fram hit. Just framför trappan, så ja." Kvinnan var klädd i en midnattsblå klädnad och hennes röst var hög och raspig. Helga tänkte att hon förmodligen var den äldsta människa som Helga någonsin hade sett.

"Mitt namn är Sigfrid Hermelin och jag är rektor för Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk. I kväll skall ni sorteras in i era elevhem där ni kommer leva de kommande sju åren av er utbildning. Ni kommer äta tillsammans, sova tillsamman och ha lektioner tillsammans. Era handlingar kommer avspegla sig på ert hus i form av avdrag ifall ni bryter mot skolan regler eller beter er illa. På samma sätt kommer goda prestationer och gott beteende belönas med samma poäng. Ni som är här för ert fösta år, tänk alltså på att alt ni tar er förr faller tillbaka inte bara på er själva, utan på era kamrater. Detta kan också tjäna som en påminnelse för de av era äldre kamrater som lyckats glömma bort det under sommaren." En av gestalterna på trappan, en lång, svartklädd man med kalt huvud och genomborrande blick nickade vid de sista orden i riktning mot ett par av de äldre eleverna, en pojke och en flicka som var mycket lika och såg ut att vara tvillingar. Den vithåriga kvinnan höjde rösten igen.

"Nog om detta nu. Ni ska snart sorteras in i era respektive elevhem, men innan vi går in skall först husföreståndarna för vart och ett av elevhemmen presentera sig." En vithårig man bredvid henne log förtjust och harklade sig.

"Mitt namn är Rotvid Sahle, jag är Professor Trollformellära och husföreståndare för Kravelduns Elevhem." Några av eleverna applåderade och en lång, blek kvinna med sträng uppsyn steg fram.

"Mitt namn är Astha Kahl och jag är förutom att jag är professor i Försvar mot Svartkonster också husföreståndare för Aleneravs elevhem." nya applåder följde och den en brunhårig kvinna med grön klädnad steg fram. Hon höjde handen för att äska tystnad på samma sätt som den vithåriga gamla kvinnan hade gjort och applåderna dog ut.

"Mitt namn är Malva Perirke" sade hon. "Jag är professor i Örtlära och husföreståndare för Mårdebens elevhem." Den sista av de fem uppe på trappan, den svartklädde mannen som hade blängt åt tvillingparet, tog ett steg fram, så att ha stod i jämnhöjd med sina kollegor.

"Mitt namn är Sigtyr Ravelsson. Jag är professor i trolldryckskonst och husförståndare för Uvelheims elevhem." några halvhjärtade applåder följde. Helga mindes plötsligt att Uvelheim var det elevhem som Leo hade talat varmt om och rös. Om husföreståndarna sa något om hur de olika husen var så trodde hon nog att hon hellre skulle vilja gå i Mårdeben, hon tyckte att den brunhåriga husföreståndaren såg betydligt sällare ut än den kroknäste professorn utan hår. Hon undrade verkligen hur den där sorteringen skulle gå till, hon viste alldeles för lite om de olika elevhemmen för att välja nu på en gång och precis då höjde den gamla silverhåriga kvinnan handen igen.

"Nu är det dags att gå in. Förstaårselever, följ professor Sahle." Hon vände sig om och gick in genom porten. Alla de andra professorerna utom professor Sahle följde efter henne och Sahle signalerade åt förstaårseleverna som stod längst fram att följa honom. Helga och hennes vänner klev högtidligt uppför trappan och in genom det höga portvalvet.

De kom in i en stor hall vars väggar var täckta av vindlande trappor och avsattser som ledde till olika våningar och korridorer. Fyra stora ljuskornor med levande ljus hängde ner från mörkret ovanför dem och lyste upp de nedersta våningarna. Mitt i rummet fans en rund bassäng, nedsänkt i det slitna stengolvet och fylld med klart vatten upp till kanten. Vid den bortersta väggen, framför vad som såg ut att vara ännu en port, stod professorerna de hade mött utanför trappan. Men ännu fler vuxna hade nu slutit sig till dem och Helga antog att de måsta vara de andra lärarna på skolan.

Runtomkring dem strömmade de andra eleverna in och snart var hela den stora hallens golv fyllt av elever som andäktigt verkade vänta på någonting. Några av de äldre eleverna ställde sig på trapporna för att se bättre och alla verkade vänta på något som skulle hända i mitten av rummet så Helga vände sig också ditåt för att inte missa något. En otydligt harkling hördes, som om den som uttalat den vore under vatten, och i nästa stund började samma märkliga, bubblande röst sjunga.

_Jag skall finna hem åt alla och en var_

_Säg till om det blir någon kvar!_

_Än kan jag se i dig de svar_

_Du inte ens vetat om att du har_

_Jag ser dit ingen ser_

_Och hör ack så mycket mer_

_Men det svåraste här vi nu har:_

_Säg vilket hem vill du ha?_

_Jag läser din önskan, _

_Jag läser ditt svar,_

_Snart vet alla vart du ska_

_Till egensinniga Kraveldun du ska_

_Om det är kunskap du vill ha_

_Om du i dina drömmar söker bo_

_kan du i Kraveldun få frid och ro_

_Slå rot i Mårdeben utan skam _

_Om du är van att ta dig fram_

_Om du är lojal, ärlig och san_

_Kan du i Mårdeben få en hamn _

_Ambitioner är ett stort krav_

_Om du vill klara dig i Alenerav_

_Är du stolt och i tanken klar_

_I Alenerav du hemvist har_

_Om du har kraft i greppet av din klo_

_I Uvelheim finns rum du kan bebo_

_Och om du har mod uti din barm,_

_kreativa Uvelheim håller dig varm_

Helga kunde inte se någon som rösten kunde komma från någonstans men sedan såg hon att de flesta verkade stirra på vattnet i bassängen och förstod att den måste ha något med det att göra.

När sången hade tystnat steg Professor Sahle fram och rullade upp en lång pergamentrulle som han hade i handen.

"Nu kommer jag ropa upp er, en och en, i bokstavsordning. Den som hör sitt namn ropas upp skall stiga ner i vattnet för att bli sorterad i sitt kommande elevhem. Det är viktigt att ni doppar hela huvudet."

"AZRELIER, ALVINE!" , en svarthårig flicka med flätor och tjocka glasögon var den första att ropas upp. Hon steg fram till bassängen utan att se sig om och steg ner för trappstegen på insidan. När hon hade kommit så lång att vattnet nådde henne till huvudet såg det ut som att hon tog ett djupt andetag och sjönk ner under ytan. När hon klöv vattenytan ett par sekunder senare var det tyst ett par sekunder sedan hördes den bubblande rösten igen – "UVELHEIM!" sade den och Alvine klev upp ur basängen, vattnet som ran från henne bildade en liten pöl på golvet men det ver det ingen som verkade bry sig om och nästa namn ropades upp.

BIRKENBARK, BLENDA! sorterades på samma sätt in i KRAVELDUN, följd av CURLAS, NAIMA! - UVELHEIM! och CURLAS, HALVAR – UVELHEIM! Sedan sorterades en lång, tjurig kille (ERTHAS, ELMER!) in i ALENERAV, följd av GRUMBLE, OLOF! (MÅRDEBEN!), HADJI, HANADI! (UVELHEIM!) HANSAM, MORGAUSE! (ALENERAV!). ytterligare några namn passerade och efter LINDSKOG, ARON (UVELHEIM!) var det dags för "LIONE, LEONARD!".

Helga såg Leo rycka till när Professor Sahle ropade upp hela hans förnamn, sedan klev han fram till basängen och ner i vattnet. Efter några steg sänkte han ner huvudet under vattenytan, precis som de andra hade gjort och precis som med de andra ropade den bubblande rösten ut sitt beslut när han hade fått huvudet över vattenytan…

"UVELHEIM!" Helga såg hur Leo lyste uppi ansiktet samtidigt som han fortsatte att gå uppför trappstegen under vattnet. Ylva fnös ljudligt där hon stod bredvid Helga men sa ingenting. När sedan KROOKE, OLAUS ropades upp tystnade hela hallen på en gång och alla följde på helspänn den brunhåriga pojken som klev ut i vattnet. När han kom upp över vattenytan, följd av ett ekande "KRAVELDUN!" började många av de äldre eleverna viska upprört sinsemellan och Morgause Hansam, som stod brevid den rödhåriga flickan från klädnadsaffären i sprialtorget såg ut som om solen hade gått i moln. Helga petade Ylva på axeln.

"Vad var det där?"

"Olaus Krooke är son till Herinoys Krooke. Han är Magiminster." Helga undrade vad det innebar men han inte fråga mer förrän Professor Sahle gjorde en irriterad handrörelse och alla tystnade för att höra nästa namn som skulle sorteras och "MALMBERG, YLVA!" klev fram till bassängen och ner i vattnet. Helga viste inte vad hon skulle hoppas, helst ville hon få vara med bägge av sina nyfunna vänner men tänk om de hamnade i samma hus men utan henne? Och Ylva hade ju inte verkat särskilt förtjust i huset som Leo hade hamnat i?

Ylvas huvud sköt upp över vattenytan med raketfart och undervattensrösten deklarerade högt "UVELHEIM!". Ylva sa inte ett ord men Helga kunde nästan känna hur hennes vän kokade bredvid henne samtidigt som NIVFJÄLL, HERA! (MÅRDEBEN!)

Sedan ropades PARKAS, PIRENNA! Upp och den vackra rödhåriga flickan vars klädnader helga på sätt och vis bar steg fram och klev ner i vattnet, hon han knappt få örsnibbarna över vattenytan förrän undervattensrösten skrek "ALENERAV!".

"PETTERSSON,HELGA!". Helga svalde och gick fram till kanten av bassängen. Hon förväntade sig att vattnet skulle vara lika kalt som stengolvet hade varit men istället möttes hon av en mild, ljummen temperatur som fick henne att slappna av. Hon steg ner för trappstegen på bassängens botten tills vattnet nådde henne till huvudet, sedan doppade hon huvudet genom att tippa bakåt med kroppen. Hon såg ljuskronorna och mörkret ovanför dem genom vattenytan och hörde en tun röst viska omkring henne. _Uvelheim, _tänkte Helga tveksamt, _Uvelheim om det är så det borde bli. _Rösten skrattade och svarade.

_Det var länge sedan, hrm._

_Drömmar, ja men också styrka. Skogen är i dig stark men det andra är starkare. Beslutsamhet, vrede. Jag vet, just som den förra är du…_ Helga ville inget hellre än att stanna kvar och få veta vad den mystiska rösten menade men hennes syre var på väg att ta slut och när hon fick upp huvudet över vattenytan var hon tvungen att ta ett djupt andetag. UVELHEIM! skrek den bubblande rösten och hon stapplade upp ur bassängen, fortfarande vimmelkantig av syrebristen och de mystiska orden som rösten under vattnet hade sagt till henne. Men hon var i alla fall nöjd över att hon hade hamnat i samma elevhem som Ylva och Leo.

RISKVIND, RUBEN (ALENERAV!) och ROSENFÄLDT, ALVA (MÅRDEBEN!) klev upp och ner ur bassängen medan Helga rastlöst väntade på att få fortsätta in i slottet. För inte skulle de väll äta middag i hallen? Och mat hoppades hon verkligen att de skulle få snart för hon hade inte ätit någonting sedan de hade ätit matsäck på tåget.

När ÖSTANBÄCK, YRSA hade sorterats (KRAVELDUN!) öppnades de stora portarna bakom lärarna och de tågade, tätt följda av de församlade eleverna, in i nästa sal som var lika stor som den förra, men i den här syntes nästan inget annat än rad efter rad av höga, dammiga bokhyllor fullproppade med böcker. Salen var full av levande ljus och nästan helt knäpptyst, trots att skolan alla elever och lärare gick igenom den mot ett par höga dörrar till höger om ingången. Det var som om själva luften i salen hade en lugnande inverkan som kom alla skarpa ljud att mattas av.

Nästa sal som de klev in i var hög och rymlig, med ett spetsigt valv av det slag som Helga hade sett på domkyrkan i skara när hon hade varit där en gång med kyrkans ungdomsgrupp. Gotiskt, så hette det vist, de smäckra spetsiga valven där de gregorianska munkarna kanske hade sjungit för hundratals år sedan. Salen var avlång och den motsatta kortsidan längst bort var nästan täckt av ett enda stort fönster, genom vilket den ljusa sommarhimlen sken in.

Längs väggarna hängde facklor fästade, de lyste upp rummet var enda ljuskälla i övrigt var det stora fönstret. Fem långbord stod uppställda längs med väggarna, fyra parallellt med varandra och det femte längs med det höga fönstret.

Lärarna och de äldre eleverna strömmade in i rummet och började sätta sig till rätta, som om alla viste exakt vilket av borden de tillhörde. Helga lade märke till att lärarna satte sig vid bordet längst bort, vid det höga fönstret men annars kunde hon inte se något mönster som kunde tala om för henne vart hon skulle gå. Hon vände sig frågande mot Leo som i samma stund upphetsat pekade på en skyllt som stod vid kortändan på bordet det stod vid. Skylten föreställde en svart, sorgsen fågel mot röd bakgrund. Längst ner stod med snirkliga bokstäver _Uvelheim._

"jaha." sa Leo. "Det är väll lika bra att vi går och sätter oss då?" De slog sig ner bredvid de två blonda tvillingarna som hade blivit sorterade innan dem. De pressenterade sig som Naima och Halvar Curlas och berättade, i mun på varandra, att de kom från skärgården utanför Stockholm. Det visade sig snart att de och Leo hade ett par gemensamma bekanta och snart var de i ivrigt samspråk om somrarna på spiraltorget och hur man bäst tog sig fram på de små jollar som var så populära ibland trollkarlsbarn utan att bli upptäckt av mugglarna.

Professor Hermelin reste sig upp och sorlet lade sig långsamt.

"Härmed förklarar jag det nya skolåret på Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk inlett." hon klappade två gånger med händerna och plötsligt uppenbarade sig stora serveringsfat, fullastade med alla möjliga fantastiska maträtter, på borden. Rektorn log och satte sig igen.

Helga såg sig förundrat omkring. Bara bland kötträtterna fans det minst sju olika saker att välja mellan, där fans ängder av olika såser, röror och sallader och till det kunde man välja mellan ris, pasta och tre sorters potatis. Helga tog för sig av den stekta potatisen, den gravade laxen, en stor sked guacamole och en hel del av en tomatsallad med tomater, rödlök och en mystisk dressing, underbar dressing.

För en stund glömde de helt bort att de var dyblöta efter sorteringscermonin i stora hallen men när de hade ätit upp och började bli mätta och dåsiga började de skruva på sig. Det var inte kallt i den stora salen men det är trots allt inte helt bekvämt att sitta i sina dyblöta klädnader vid ett fulldukat matbord fullt med främlingar.

Sedan fick Leo syn på någonting bakom Helga och spärrade upp ögonen. Hon vände sig om och såg hur en vitt genomskinlig gestalt var på väg mot dem. Runtom i hallen såg hon flera andra men ingen verkade reagera utom de yngre eleverna som tittade nyfiket. Gestalten bakom Helga satte sig och hon såg att det var en medelålders kvinna med högburet huvud och smala, tunna ögon. Kvinnan bar en gammaldags klänning av viktorianskt snitt och hade hårest uppsatt med nålar i en prydlig knut. Hon gled ordlöst _genom _bänken mellan Helga och Halvar på och slog sig tillrätta. Leo, som var vit i ansiktet, tittade ner i tallriken och försökte oberört spetsa en köttbulle med sin gaffel.

Kvinnan, vars ansikte var mycket kargt och benigt, nickade mot Leo som sprätte iväg sin köttbulle över kanten på tallriken och ner i Ylvas knä. En pinsam tystnad skulle ha uppstått om inte spökdamen hade knackat i bordet med det fågelhuvudsformde skaftet på sin promenadkäpp.

"Nååå," viskade hon hest, "Vad heter de här sssmå liven då?" Om hon hade hoppats på en dramatisk reaktion så såg hon inte ut att bli besviken. Leo darrade som ett asplöv och tvillingarna Curlas började också se lite bleka ut. Ylva däremot såg inte ett dugg imponerad ut och hennes ögonbryn såg ut att ha klättrat upp till hårfästet på den blonda häxan. Helga tänkte torrt att så länge kvinnan inte talade i tungor fick hon gärna var så död hon ville. Spökkvinnan skrattade med ett lågt, kluckande skratt och räckte fram en genomskinlig hand till Helga.

" Jag är Theokleia Trastvind, angenämt" Nu lät hennes röst konstikt nog inte lika hes och väsande.

"Helga Pettersson" sa Helga

"åhå." sa Theokleia. "Där ser man minsann." sedan hälsade hon i tur och ordning på de andra.

"Det måste vara du som är Röda Damen, jag har läst om dig." sa Alvine, en svarthårig flicka med flätor. Theokleia himlade med ögonen och nickade.

"Röda Damen? Har du…"

"ledsen att behöva göra dig besviken med att jag varken har några blodiga knivar eller några lik undanstoppade. Nästa fråga!"

"Varför äter du inte?" frågade Leo, som verkade ha tagit mod till sig, "har ni, s-spöken en egen matsal?"

"nej, jag kan faktiskt inte känna någon smak, och vad är poängen med att var ett spöke om man är hungrig?"

"aha. Jag alltså, jag har liksom, en fråga… går det bra?" mumlade Leo. Theokleia nickade.

"Jo jag undrar, kan ni söken prata med varandra, vet du om det finns något spöke som heter Lione i efternamn?" Det blev tyst och Den Röda Damen skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte att det gör det. Men nu skall jag gå, jag ska inte beröva Arta på hans prefektplikter." med de kryptiska orden gled hon över huvudena på Leo och Ylva och genom väggen till stora salen. De såg sig om och märkte att många av de äldre eleverna resa sig för att gå. En svarthårig pojke vid Uvelheimsbordet reste sig upp och gick fram till förstaårseleverna där de satt på bordets bortersta ända.

"Förstaårselever följ mig, jag heter Nikador Arta och är prefekt i Uvelheims elevhem. Prefekterna är, eller skall i teorin i alla fall vara de elever som håller ordning på resten av elevhemmet. Några såna dumheter håller vi naturligtvis inte på med så det är bara att fråga mig om ni har satt er själva i klistret! Kom med här nu."

Helga, Leo och Ylva hade fullt sjå med att försöka följa efter den svarthårige prefekt som, trots att han inte var särskilt mycket längre än någon av dem verkade kunna glida genom trängseln i korridorerna med förvånande snabbhet. Efter att tillräckligt många trappor och korridorer hade försvunnit bakom dem för att Helga skulle vara övertygad om att hon aldrig skulle hitta tillbaka stannade Nikador till vid en tavla av en man med buskiga ögonbryn och stor vit peruk.

"ok, hör alla mig nu? Det nya lösenordet är "vattensnok". Kom ihåg det, för annars kommer ni inte in förrän någon av era huskamrater kommer förbi!"

"VATTENSNOK" upprepade Nikador när mannen å tavlan inte reagerade. "visst, visst." sa han och gled buttert åt sidan. Nikador klev in genom öppningen i tavlan och vinkade åt Ylva, som hade hamnat först, att följa efter. De klev in i ett långsmalt rum, klätt i röda och svarta bonadet och mattor. Rummet var möblerat med flera grupper av mjuka sammetssoffor i olika röda och svarta nyanser och alltihop lystes upp av några stora gaslyktor som hängde ner från taket och spred ett klart sken. Fyra höga fönster på ena långsidan skvallrade om att solen hade hunnit gå ner. I ena änden av rummet fanns några höga bänkar, fyra staflin och en hög med instrument. Nikador gick genom rummet, mot de två dörrarna och stannade vid instrumenten och målerimaterialet.

"Välkomna till Uvelheims elevhem. Dörren till vänster leder till flickornas sovsalar och dörren till höger till pojkarnas. Inga elever får vara ute ur elevhemmet efter klockan nio, till allmänt förtret." Så fort han var klar gick Helga och Ylva in genom den väsntra dörren. De kom till ett runt trapphus med en spiralformad trappa och tre dörrar med siffrorna 2,4 och 6. Helga suckade och de klev uppför trappan till andra våningen. Där fans en likadan trädörr med siffran1 på som de öppnade och klev in igenom. De kom in i ett tårtbitsformat rum med fem stora himmelssängar, väggarna prydda av speglar, ljushållare, gobelänger och fem koffertar som stod vid varsin fotända av sängarna. Helga kände igen en av koffertarna som sin och satte sig på den. Ylva slängde sig på sängen bredvid och skrattade utmattat.

Helga bytte snabbt om och gick och la sig. När hon just skulle till att dra för sänghimlen kom Naima Curlas och en annan, svarthåriga flicka in genom dörren. Flickan presenterade sig som Hanadi Hadji och tog sängen bredvid Ylvas. Helga sa god natt till alla, drog för förhängena runt sängen och somnade nästan så fort hon hade lagt ner huvudet på huvudkudden.

* * *

_Tack för alla snälla, uppmuntrande, inspirerande och utmanandekomentarer som läsare av den här ficen hade lämnat på The Rowling Fanclub innan crachen. Elarra Greensleves, evastar, GinnyW, Zahpod och Melanie Malfoy Potter är bara några av dem som jag har att tacka för en massa hjälp och upmuntran. Jag hoppas att ni och alla andra som läser detta kommer fortsätta läsa om Helgas äventyr alteftersom de tuffar på, skrivna i maklig takt._

_Om någon där ute som inte är lika urusel på att stava stör sig tillräckligt mycket på felen för att rätta dem åt mig så får vederbörande fria händer. Tills dess kan jag poängtera att jag för min del tycker att stavfel är något ganska trivialt. _


	8. Duktiga Flickor och Svarta Tankar

Helga Pettersson

Och

Häxjägarorden

Av Honorine Hermelin

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Disclaimers: JKR äger det mesta, framförallt magin, den magiska världen, de magiska djuren, all inspiration osv. Lady Greensleves äger Sveriges Häxjägarorden, hon skriver om den i sin eminenta fic "To be or not to be". Jag äger faktiskt Helga, Sprialtorget och vissa element i Blåehögs Magiska Läroverk, även om det mesta naturligtvis är inspirerat av JKR!_

Kapitel 8: Duktiga Flickor och Svarta Tankar

Den första dagen på Blåehög fick Helga att önska att hon hade kunnat klona sig själv i två, en Helga som kunde gå på lektionerna och en som kunde ägna dagen åt att försöka hitta till de olika lektionerna i stället. Ylvas och Leos tidigare erfarenheter med den magiska världen var inte heller till någon större hjälp eftersom de bägge två verkade ha betydligt sämre lokalsinnen än Helga, som hade ägnat ansenlig tid av sin uppväxt i Frälsetorp åt att lära sig att orientera sig i skogen.

Det blev inte bättre av att det som först såg ut att vara trovärdiga riktmärken, en gammal rustning med en blå fana, ett speciellt snirkligt dörrhandtag eller en tavlan som föreställde en viking med blodig hjälm sedan visade sig vara totalt opålitliga att orientera sig efter. Rustningarna tycktes nämligen förflytta sig mellan våningarna, samma rustning som de hade mött i norra flygeln, i närheten av trolldrycksklassrummet och deras egna sovsalar kunde de sedan se på bottenvåningen innanför porten som ledde ut mot växthusen. Bara att ta sig till frukosten första dagen tog nästan en halvtimme för dem eftersom ingen riktigt kunde komma ihåg hur de hade gått kvällen innan.

Prefekterna, Nikanor Arta och en lång, mörk flicka vid namn Shema, delade ut årets scheman vid frukosten vilket följdes av suckar från några av de äldre eleverna.

"Trolldryckkonst första lektionen. Hurra. Jag har verkligen saknat Professor Ravelssons generösa attityd," suckade en andraårselev bredvid Leo ironiskt.

"Klaga inte, du är fortfarande på läroverksnivå , jag har Trollformellära den här terminen, tre dubbellektioner i veckan, tillsammans med Alenerav!" sa Nikanor över axeln på Leo, "så kom inte här och klaga Afturelding!" Ylva himlade med ögonen och böjde sig konspiratoriskt mot Helga och Leo.

"Så illa kan det ju faktiskt inte vara. Folk klagar alltid på sina lärare. Dålig attityd, det tycker jag faktiskt." Leo mörknade i ansiktet.

"ja, å jag antar att attityden är en heeelt annan i ett fint hus som Alenerav?" Ylva gav honom en iskall blick och sa inget mer på hela frukosten och trots att Helga försökte få dem att prata om något annat var stämningen kylig resten av morgonen.

Deras första lektion var "Skötsel Och Vård Av Magiska Djur" och hölls av Professor Drakklou, en smärt kvinna med mossgröna kläder och sprittande entuisiasm inför sin egen person. Hon ägnade först halva lektionen åt att presentera sig själv, sitt livsverk (hennes projekt att föda upp goda spaningsdjur för fjällexpeditioner genom att korsa lodjur och kneezlar) och sina preferenser gällande allt ifrån efterrätter till vilken position hon föredrog i Quiditch. Först trodde Helga att "Kuiritch" var någon sorts mycket intressant nysning som professorn hade gett ifrån sig men när hon såg sig om verkade ingen av de andra, utom hon själv och en flicka i Mårdeben med långt, vitblont hår ha reagerat. Helga stuvade undan "kuiritch" i bakhuvudet som ytterliggare en sak hon måste fråga Ylva och Leo om när de började prata med varandra igen.

På vägen tillbaka högg hon tag i Ylva som med glödande ögon berättade om den fantastiska trollkarlssporten Quiditch, gav en övergripande förklaring av reglerna och sedan övergick till att berätta om sin aegna förhoppningar inför uttagningen till huslagen den kommande helgen.

"Åh, du anar inte hur viktig segern i Quiditchturneringen är för kampen om vem som vinner huspokalen. Min kusin berättade att det aldrig under hans sju år på Blåehög hände att det hus som van Quiditchturneringen inte van huskampen. Och hans hus van nästan varje år!"

"Vilket hus gick han i?"

"ääh…. Alenerav."

"Hurra," sa Helga ironiskt.

Den bistra Professor Kahl gav dem bekymmer av en alvarligare karaktär. Helga , Ylva och Leo kom tidigt och satte sig på plats i klassrummet för trollformellära som var lika kallt och dragigt som Professorn själv verkade vara, och det blev inte bättre av att Pirenna Parkas, den snobbiga flickan ifrån Sprialtorget, klev in genom dörren tillsammans med en brunhårig, fnittrande flicka som tycktes ha väldigt roligt åt något som Pirenna berättade. Pirenna och den andra flickan tittade granskande på Aleneraveleverna och småskrattade sinsemellan.

"Hey, Ylva," sa den brunhåriga "Har du äntligen fått veta var du hör hemma nu? Trivs du med att vara i samma hus som de andra psykfallen?" Ylva blängde på flickorna och sa, med en röst som skulle ha kunnat frysa luften mellan dem till is:

"Kul att se att du är lika välformulerad och civiliserad som alltid, Morgause."

"Ja, jag förstår att det måste kännas främmande, du förstår, det är inte i mitt hus som folk tar livet av sig till höger och vänster hela tiden…" Ylva snörpte på munnen och gjorde, utan att verka lägga märke till det flera stora bläckplumpar i sin inbundna anteckningsbok. Hon trummade rastlöst med fingrarna och var på väg att resa sig upp för att storma ut ur klassrummet när Helga resolut drog ner henne igen.

"Du kommer bara göra bort dig, det går inte. Professor Kahl kan vara här när som helst nu." Precis då kom också den strama Professorn in genom dörren, som stängdes med ett högt bang efter henne. Professorn ställde sig framme vid den uråldriga katedern och vände sig mot dem.

"Välkomna till Trollformellära, det mest grundläggande och elementära av alla de ämnen ni kommer undervisas i." Professorn gjorde en konstpaus och svepte med sin genomborrande blick över klassrummet, som om hon granskade ansiktena framför sig för att skapa sig en tydlig uppfattning om vilka de var och avgöra vilka av dem som skulle lyckas uppfylla hennes förväntningar.

"Till skillnad från många andra länder väljer vi här i Sverige att låta våra barn börja sina magiska studier relativt sent, därför ställs också högre krav på er än på några andra förstaårselever i Europa. Jag förväntar mig inget mindre än uppmärksamma, högpresterande elever och ni kommer snart att finna att det är nödvändigt att besitta vissa egenskaper för att klara av de tre grundläggande åren i min klass. Dessa egenskaper är disciplin, koncentration, ambition och, naturligtvis, ett vist mått av intelligens."

"Under era tre första år här, Läroverksåren, kommer ni inte kunna undgå att märka att somliga av er är lämpade för fortsatta studier i ämnet, andra inte. Men redan nu kan jag varna er för att avfärda ämnet bara för att ni inte tror att ni kommer återvända till det under era senare år. Ni kommer erfara att få respektabla yrkesvägar ligger öppna för den som inte har de grundläggande betygen i Trollformelära och att vilket ämne ni än väljer att studera har trollformelläran, och er färdighet däri stor inverkan på era prestationer och resultat." Samtidigt som hon talade vandrade hon mellan deras bänkar och Helga fick ett intryck av att Professor Kahl, utan att vända sig om viste precis hur skräckslagen Helga kände sig, oavsett om det syntes i hennes ansikte eller inte, och många av de andra verkade lika rädda för det var så tyst i rummet att Helga kunde svära på att en del av dem höll andan. Kahl stannade framför bänken som Leo och Hanadi delade och kastade en uttryckslös blick på Leos slitna klädnad och dess ilsket röda Kraveldunmärke. Det var knäpptyst, så när som på det svaga sorlet som hördes från korridoren utifrån.

"Fröken Malmberg."

"Ja, Professorn"

"Jag föreslår att du i fortsättningen hedrar Reservatet genom att välja lämpligare sällskap än föräldralösa kloakråttor ifrån Spiraltorget." Helga märkte att hon gapade och skyndade sig att stänga munnen, samtidigt som Leo, som var blek som ett lakan i ansiktet, såg upp ifrån sin bänk.

"Jag förstår, Professorn" sa Ylva och stirrade rakt framför sig samtidigt som Morgauses gälla fnitter hördes ifrån Alenerav-sidan av rummet.

"Nå," sa Professorn i en helt annan ton, "Kan någon av er säga mig vad som är det korrekta uttalet av _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Alvine, som satt längst fram i klassrummet, och därför var tvungen att vända sig om för att kunna se Professor Kahl, log ett osäkert leende och räckte upp handen. Kahl rättade uttryckslöst hennes nästintillperfekta uttal och fick dem sedan att träna på sitt uttal innan hon delade ut varsin vit svanfjäder till dem som de fick öva på. Helga lyckades, trots att hon trodde att hennes uttal var rätt bra, inte få fjädern att röra sig mer än några centimeter, och de misstänkte hon berodde på att hade gjort en kraftig inandning när hon såg Pirenna Parkas fjäder lyfta över bänkarna. Ylvas fjäder lyfte någon decimeter över bordsytan efter att en stund av lektionen hade gått men just då var Kahl i andra änden av rummet och instruerade Elmer Erthas i hur han skulle göra de rätta rörelserna med trollstaven.

Mot slutet av lektionen hade de flesta utom Helga lyckats med att på något sätt få fjädern att lyfta. Professor Kahl gick igenom uttalen och handrörelserna för de två nästa trollformlerna de skulle lära sig och gav alla i läxa att lära sig dem och tillade torrt att om någon ännu inte hade lyckats med att få _Wingardium Leviosa_ att fungera så borde de överväga om de verkligen trodde sig klara av att studera sina Läroverksår på Blåehög.

Helga var nära till tårar när de kom ut i korridoren och höll på att rusa rakt in i en lång, sur tredjeårselev från Mårdeben. Ylva och Leo drog henne åt sidan och helga lät sig tacksamt ledas av dem ner till stora hallen och en superb Lunch beståeende av en stor mängd olika underbara fiskgrytor. De åt under tystnad tills Helga såg professor Kahl göra entre vid stora bordet och höll på att darrande spilla tranbärsdryck över Ylvas klädnad.

"Kom igen, Helga" sa Leo, "Kahls största nöje är att hacka på folk som inte är duktiga flickor och gör allting rätt på första försöket." Hon nickade och tänkte efter.

"Jo, men hon har en poäng. Om jag inte lyckas bättre i de andra ämnena kanske det vore bättre om jag gav upp det här… experimentet att byta värld."

"Du menar," sa Ylva, "att du hällre är en duktig mugglare än en dålig häxa?"

"äh, jag var nog ingen vidare på att vara mugglare heller," sa hon småfnissande och tänkte på sin högstadietid och hur hon hade avskytt instängdheten på frälsetorp och i bygden däromkring. Samtidigt var det något i henne som ogillade Ylvas ton när hon sa _mugglare_ och hon kom att tänka på Kahls ord "föräldralösa kloakråttor ifrån spiraltorget"._ På ett sätt är jag också föräldralös här _tänkte hon och påminde sig själv om att skriva till sina föräldrar och till Häxjägarorden så fort som möjligt. De var trots allt de enda som, kanske med visst undantag för Leos syster Lavinia, verkade känna något ansvar för henne och hennes välfärd. _Vad Professor Kahl och de andra anbelangar skulle jag nog lika gärna kunna dö i min sömn utan att det skulle störa dem mer än som en pinsamhet för skolan._ Leo avbröt hennes funderingar genom att vifta med ena handen framför ögonen på henne och mima "jorden anropar".

"Tare lugnt va, vi haju bara vari här i en dag å det kommer säkert bli bättre ju mer vi vänjer oss och kommer in i det." Helga nickade och började slakta de kvarvarande potatisarna på sin tallrik.

Efter lunch hade de lektion i Förvandlingskonst med Professor Omer, som hon mindes ifrån sin första resa med båten till Sprialtorget, vilken kändes fruktansvärt avlägsen trots att det bara var några dagar sedan. Professorn bar en likadan, fotsid kaftan som förra gången och de bruna ögonen var fortfarande lugna och vänliga, men en ironisk glimt i dem fick honom att se ut som att han i hemlighet log åt en. Helga kom på sig själv med att önska att hon hade läst på lite bättre inför lektionen och försökte låta bli att stirra för mycket på professorn.

Professor Omer höll en kort genomgång om ämnet förvandlingskonst och berättade att de skulle börja terminen med att arbeta med skalbaggar och andra mindre djur. Han gick sedan igenom hur man förvandlade skalbaggar till knappnålar och lät dem sedan försöka själva var och en resten av lektionen, vilket kanske skulle ha gått bättre om inte skalbaggarna hade gjort sitt bästa för att krypa iväg.

Men Helga lyckades, med god hjälp ifrån Alvine Andberger, som hon delade bord med, med att förvandla sin skalbagge till en perfekt knappnål när bara halva lektionen hade gått. Hon fick genast en ny sorts skalbagge att prova på och hennes glädje grusades något när hon insåg att Alvine hade lyckats förvandla tre skalbaggar på samma tid. _Sluta nu,_ sa hon till sig själv, _du kan inte tävla med alla, du kan inte vara BÄST I KLASSEN i den här klassen. - Men jag vill vara spektakulär _sa en andan röst, _jag vill vara NÅGOT, lämna något spår, något intryck. _Hon greps av ett kliande behov av att slänga ut Alvine och hennes självsäkert nöjda flin genom fönstret, och konstaterade torrt, när professor Omer kom förbi för att berömma Alvine utan att verka känna igen Helga, att hon, Helga, säkert var en gräsligt missunnsam människa men minsann inte orkade göra något åt det.

Resten av dagen försvann snabbt, efter en intressant men händelselös lektion i Magins Historia som snabbt kunde sammanfattas i drakhärjningar, drakreservaten, häxbränningar och vätteuppror. Läraren, Professor Ledochowska var en nästan onaturligt lång kvinna med röd, flagnande hy och gråblå klädnader i många olika tunna lager av sjalar och draperingar som hon frånvarande plockade med när hon inte kliade sig eller talade med sitt yviga, gestikulerande kroppsspråk.

Efter middagen, som var lika utsökt som de tidigare måltiderna, var Helga och hennes vänner noggranna med att följa efter några andra Uvelheimselever tillbaka till Uvelheimsvingen för att slippa leta sig fram genom korridorerna i evigheter. De satte sig i ett avskilt hörn av rummet och samtidigt som Ylva och Leo började skriva på uppgiften de hade fått i Skötsel och vård av Magiska Djur bestämde sig Helga för att börja skriva på brevet till Häxjägarorden.

_Till Rut_

_Jag hoppas att ni kunde tar er tillbaka till Gårde utan några större problem. Som ni kanske förstår lyckades jag komma ombord på båten, som ni inte kunde se, utan problem. Den tog mig till en plats där jag kunde övernatta på ett värdshus och köpa det jag behövde inför skolåret, bland annat min Gideon, ugglan som levererar det här brevet. Han är den samma som satt i er matsal i somras, minnet av hans första besök fick mig att välja honom framför de andra ugglorna i affären. Det verkar som att han inte var dyrare än någon annan uggla, men han var verkligen inte billig och eftersom jag var tvungen att ha en egen uggla för att kunna skriva till er så här ofta så räknar jag att ni drar av en del av Gideons pris från pengarna jag lånade av er. Jag kommer tillbaka på nästa lov, som överenskommet, för att arbeta av en del av det jag är skyldig er._

_Idag har jag haft min första skoldag, med fyra långa lektioner. På en av dem, Magins Historia berättade min lärare bland annat om häxprocesserna genom historien, ni skulle säkert ha funnit perspektivet intressant. Hon berättade att nästan inga verkliga häxor och trollkarlar brändes på bål eftersom de lätt kunde använda sin magi till att fly eller spela döda. Herrens vägar äro outgrundliga, eller hur?_

_Annars har jag inte mycket annat att säga än att jag inte ser någon anledning till oro. Bibeln i min koffert verkar inte ha förstörts av att omges av magiska ting och jag ser inga mer akuta anledningar till oro för min odödliga själ än de som fanns där hemma och verkar finnas i de flesta, magiker så väl som andra; avundsjuka, högmod, aggressioner, skam._

_Jag känner avundsjuka, för att jag önskar att jag var lika duktig på förvandlingskonst som en flicka i min klass, Alvine. Jag känner aggressivitet när de elaka tjejerna i ett annat elevhem sårar min vän, som en gång var deras barndomsvän. Jag skäms över min feghet när jag inte står emot min vän när hon visar förakt för sådant som hon inte vet någonting om. Jag är högmodig, när jag är bered att göra vad som helst för att vara extraordinär, för att få bli mer än medelmåtta och jag är än värre högmodig när jag intalar mig att inget av detta egentligen gör någonting, att det är ok bara för att jag vet att min herre förlåter._

_Jag gömmer mig bakom hans nåd, Rut, jag utnyttjar den för att slippa ta i tu med mina omättliga drömmar och de otrevliga drag de väcker i mig. Men jag vet att jag skulle vara densamma därhemma, att jag skulle begå samma synder, men kanske med ännu större desperation eftersom jag skulle vara på fel plats. Men här, här har jag funnit ett hem, vänner… Jag kan inte tro att det här är något som ni behöver frukta, lika lite som jag tror att jag kan fortsätta utan att göra någonting åt min själsliga ohygien. Men oroa dig inte Rut, för jag ber med större inlevelse och mer tro i natt än jag kan minnas att jag gjort på länge. Guds vägar ledde mig hit och jag litar på att detta är vad han ämnade åt mig. _

_Din Helga Wilhelmina Pettersson_

När hon la ner fjäderpennan kände hon med ens hur bottenlöst trött hon var. Hon mumlade god natt till Ylva och Leo och klättrade upp för trappan till deras sovsal. Vid hennes säng satt Gideon på en pinne, som om han hade väntat sig att hon skulle vilja skicka ett brev med honom just i natt. Hon sände iväg Gideon och blev stående framför det öppna fönstret. Varför hade hon adresserat brevet till Rut? Hon viste inte riktigt, kanske för att tanken på att skriva till dem allesammans kändes alltför formel, även om hon visste att de alla skulle läsa henens brev. Tanken på att skriva till Maria skrämde henne, eftersom den kvinnans hela uppenbarelse signalerade ett korståg mot tvivel, grubbel, kreativitet och abnormalitet, kort sagt, allt som Helga hade skrivit om.

Hon hade försökt skriva utan att egentligen lämna någon information som Häxjägarorden skulle kunna ha nytta av. Inte för att hon egentligen trodde att de skulle kunna utgöra något reellt hot för skolan utan mer för att hon kände en sorts lojalitet med sin nya värld. Hon hade trots allt en förmåga som gav henne tillträde, _exklusivt_ tillträde till något nytt, något bortom hemmet… Hon var äntligen speciell, inte bara speciell som i "fel", utan speciell som i "utvald". Åh, tänkte hon, vilken fantastisk hypokrit jag är!


End file.
